In Jude Harrison's Mind
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: Jude Harrison is only a few months away from being 18. Her thoughts about Tommy up until now have been pg 13 rated. Now for some reason they have changed. Here's a look inside Jude Harrison's Mind
1. Chapter 1

Okay here I am again with another fic! Lol. When I was writing the update for In Tom Quincy's Mind I was thinking I should write one for Jude. So here it is: In Jude's Mind. And let's just say…she isn't as innocent as we think! Lol.

When people hear the name Jude Harrison they immediately think: The First Instant Star Winner. I have no problem with that. I am happy that people all over the world know who I am. Even if they don't know the _real_ me. They don't know that I have two geeky best friends. They don't know that I hate my mom's new boyfriend/fiancé. They don't know that I write at least four songs a day. They don't know they real reason I broke up with Vincent Spiederman. They don't know that I hate Liam with a passion and that despite his controlling mantality; I really do like Darius…even if I am a little scared of him. They don't know that I am jealous of my sister. And they defiantly don't know I am secretly head over heels in love with Tom Quincy.

Well they all suspect that last one. They can suspect all they want, as long as they don't get hard facts that I love him or a quote with me saying that I do love him, I'm going to deny it. How does he feel about me? I have no idea. I don't even think _he _knows how he feels. All I know is that I think he loves to flirt with me. Although he is Tom Quincy. Flirting and sex are the only two words in his vocabulary. Ever since I have met him I have wrote 312 love songs about him. Honestly. I counted all of them last night.

Actually it would be safe to say 313 songs because I am sort of writing another one right now as I think. I have wrote 82 hate songs about him. But you cant honestly say they are hate songs because in each one I always write something along the lines of 'I still love him.' It's funny how I can admit so openly in my mind how much I love him. I just wished that he loved me just an ounce as much as I love him.

I mean he might but right now I'm pretty sure he just thinks I'm jailbait. Actually, in his mind my nickname for him is probably jailbait. I really wish I knew what goes on in the mind of Tom Quincy. I know 99 of the time it is sex. I also know that 75 of the time I'm the one he is imaging have sex with. How do I know this? Whenever I wear something that shows the littlest amount of skin he gets mesmerized and can't take his eyes off of me.

Lately I have been wearing a lot of skirts. Why? Because I found out he has been having one night stands every day of this week and last week. I am trying to show him what he is missing. I know I am still just 17, but I am turning 18 in two months. I am honestly thinking about getting him a calendar that way he won't forget when it is. Although I don't think he will forget…not if he wants to make it to his 25th birthday.

And seriously I do not think that 6 years difference is that months. If you want to get technical with it, it's a whole FOUR years away from ten years. He's not that much older than me. But I guess prison orange isn't his color. Either that or he is in denial. But I think it's closer to the first one. But he is so confusing! Lately he has been acting like he wants me. And I know that is partly because I have been wearing all these skirts and tight shirts. But he has actually been getting nervous…he never gets nervous. Do you see where I'm coming from?

And another strike against me is the fact that I am a virgin. Tom Quincy has so much experience he could have his own porno series. He probably thinks that I wouldn't know what to do. That's not exactly true. One night Kat and I got into Kyle's secret stash of pornos and took half of them. (Yes I know the thought of what Kyle actually does while watching those pornos scares me too). Anyways…when we were watching them, and when we weren't giggling, I was paying a little more attention than what I should have. I think I would know what to do if me and Tommy did have sex.

Of course I know he could defiantly show me a few things. And I am always willing to learn. See I think like that all the time but when Tommy actually flirts with me I can never say what I am really thinking. I get all nervous then I start to blush. He's already told that he knows I think about the same thing he does. And I know he is absolutely right.

And I know he gets as graphic as I do. It shows on his face every time the thinks about something bad. But he always pisses me off. He never listens to me when I talk. He is always thinking about something. Either that or his eyes are trying to x-ray me. I wouldn't mind that if he did that while I was writing a new song. But he does that while I am talking.

It's okay for him to get lost in thoughts about me but I have to get made fun of if I think about him. Not only does Tommy make jokes but so does Speed and Wally and Kyle. It's not fair. Speed he is just immature and upset that we broke up. I honestly never really liked him as much as it seemed. Yes, I admit that I did like him a little but I always looked for to Tommy Time instead of Speed Time. See Speed Time doesn't even sound right. But Tommy Time…yes.

Speaking of Tommy Time…I am actually on time today so he can't be mad. I bet that once I turn 18 Tommy Time is going to be rated R. A girl can dream can't she? Tommy Time could be rated R right now if he would actually make the first move. Doesn't he know that girls don't like to make the first move? Not only do we not like making the first move, we are _supposed _to make the first move. That's the guys' job. I know he is not the shy type, considering his sex history.

So why is he taking so long to do anything with me? I want to say maybe he doesn't find me attractive but every time he looks me up and down I know he is thinking something different. He is just so confusing. I have never met a guy like him. I mean I thought Shay was complicated…he is nothing compared to Tom Quincy. Jamie was more like a love sick puppy and Speed…well he thought I was one of the guys so enough's said there. Tommy is the first real man that I have ever liked/loved. Maybe that's why he confuses me so much. He isn't a boy…he is a man.

Well I don't care. He should tell me how he feels. Actually I'm getting to the point where I wouldn't mind if he would just act on the sexual impulses that I know he has. If he was to call me in the middle of the night saying he needed me then I would jump in my car so fast and be at his house in five minutes. Honestly. That's how bad I have been wanting him lately. I don't know if it's just hormones or what but I have been wanting Tommy.

I have always had these secret urges just to grab his face and kiss him while we are at work, but lately that has changed. Instead of wanting to grab his face and kiss him, I have been wanting to jump on his lap and straddle him then have a make out session with him that would hopefully lead to more. Yeah it has to be my hormones talking. And I have been watching a lot of guys work out lately during P.E. so I guess that's why I'm a little hormonal.

Maybe he is a little hesitant because he thinks I don't want to loose my virginity. If he only knew. He's the only person I want to loose my virginity to. The thought never crossed my mind with my other ex boyfriends. I just wanted to make out with them and that's it. With Tommy, I want to do so much more with my Tommy Time.

Maybe I'll have to make the first move again. No…I still remember very clearly what happened the one time I did make the first move. But then again I was _only_ fifteen. At least we know Tommy is not a pedophile. He had every right to turn me down. He didn't have to be so mean about it but he had the right to tell me that I was only fifteen. I guess I have always powerful hormones. Good thing her proceeded to apologize later and good thing I am such a forgiving person. That and I had also realized the two mistakes I had made.

See me and Tommy have a pretty big history. Most of it is filled with a lot of sexual tension…and I do mean a lot. Every day we see each other and get near each other I feel the sexual tension going on between us. I can't help it and he can't help it. That's just the definition of us. Tommy and Jude equals King and Queen of sexual tension. I think the only way to fix the sexual tension between us is to have mad passionate sex. See there goes those hormonal thoughts again.

I think I'm having all these thoughts because it has only been three days since Kat and I stole those pornos from Kyle. He has so many I bet he doesn't even know they're missing. I guess it's typical for a guy Kyle's age to have a lot of them; typical and sad. And I always wondered why he left rehearsals so early. I wonder if Speed and Wally have the same amount of pornos. I bet they borrow each others. Okay that's just gross.

I wonder if guys sit around and think about girls like we do. Tommy has a little commitment problem so I know he doesn't. Well, he thinks about girls, but in a pornographic way. I sometimes think about boys in a _graphic _way, but not too graphic…not even borderline pornographic. Tommy, on the other hand, I'm not so sure. I'm almost positive that everything that goes through his mind is sex related. I bet if I said I want a sucker he would give me one of his smirks and instantly images and thoughts of me doing things to him would flash through his mind.

Okay I really can't say anything. Whenever he asks me if I need any help when I am writing a song I have the urge to say "Yes, but not with this song." You know I think I'm going to start blaming Tommy for my mind. I think I hang out with him too much. I know the way he thinks and it is rubbing of on me. When it was just me, Kat, and Jamie I never had any sexual thoughts. Now, ever since Tommy and I have kissed three times, I have all the sexual thoughts in the world.

You're going to find this sad but, whenever I get mad at him I actually think about _him_ to get un-mad. Doesn't make any sense? It will. Let's say I find out he has had sex with some random blonde. I obviously get a little mad and jealous. I just sit in my chair and write down some things then I imagine him sweating with no shirt on. That immediately makes me smile and forgot the reason why I am mad.

I'm not obsessed so get the idea out of your head. I can't help the fact that Tommy Quincy is the sexiest guy I know. He is probably the sexiest guy in Canada. You try working with him everyday…especially when he gets new cologne or spends an extra 5 minutes on his hair. I make jokes about how much gel he uses but the truth is, I think I am more attractive to him when he uses a lot.

One time he woke up late and just decided to brush his hair down, letting his bangs fall to his forehead. I was tempted to kiss him that day, but I held back, of course. One of these days I'm not going to be able to hold back and I don't know what will happen. I know what I _hope_ will happen.

I normally don't think about him this much…at least when he isn't here…but right now I am bored. Yes, Tom Quincy does take up my free-time thoughts. Like I said, you try working with him. Speaking of work, I have been here for a whole five minutes and I have yet to see Tommy. I know he is here. I saw his newest car in the parking lot.

One of these days…if we ever get together…I want to have sex in all of his cars. Although he has so many I don't think there will be enough hours in the day. Hmm I wonder if he is big in certain areas. I mean he can't be lacking. He has had sex with every girl in Canada, so something must be right.

Does he have a rifle or a pistol? I should ask Portia, although Tommy isn't really her favorite person. And I know that girls love to insult a guy's size if they are mad at them or if they no longer like them. But Portia does have a good reason not to like him. Actually she has a great reason to HATE him. But she would be the only person that _I_ personally know who knows how big he is.

Note to self: remember to ask Portia how big Tommy is. Of course I could probably just go up to any random pretty girl on the street and ask her and she would probably be able to tell me. Or I could, God forbid, ask my sister. I hope they didn't have sex. That would honestly break my heart and unless the jealous angry girl I have deep inside of me. If I was to find that out I don't think picturing him sweating with no shirt on would help calm me down. It would probably just make me angrier.

Okay let's not think about those thoughts. Let's think about Tommy and whether or not he is going to work out today. Oh I didn't tell you before? It was _him_ I was watching work out. I'm not stalking him, if that's what you're thinking. He has been inviting me over everyday after work to work out. I never work out because personally I don't think I need to plus I'm a whimp. I just always agree to watch him workout and break out into a sweat. And I know he knows that's the only reason why I always accept.

There he is. Tom Quincy, guy of me dreams and thoughts, just walked through the doors. He smiles at me and takes a seat next to me. I immediately smell his cologne. Is it wrong for me to get kinda hot just by smelling his scent? He turns me around in my chair so that I am staring at him. I'm guessing he wants to talk about last night. Oh I didn't tell you about last night? Well let's just say it's a conversation that will defiantly have multiple different outcomes. And if we don't have the conversation there will probably be a lot more sexual tension between us. Like I said before….we are Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy: King and Queen of Sexual Tension. Let the conversation begin……….

There is chapter one. Please tell me what you think…….


	2. Chapter 2

So last night I was over at Tommy's house in his weight room, watching him work out. Now I'm supposed to be working out too, mind you, but I'm just watching him. I mean it's kind of mesmerizing; watching a guy with muscles and tan skin sweating and lifting weights. And have you ever seen the way sweat glistens his skin? Like I said…it's mesmerizing.

Well last night he caught me watching him instead of working out. At first he smiled at me and continued to work on his biceps. Now this should have been my cue to turn away and stop staring at him, but…I was mesmerized. Honestly, the boys in my grade don't have anything close to what Tommy has. They are all just immature boys who _dream_ about having the muscles Tommy has that way girls will drool over them.

Anyways…back to last night…that was his reaction to the first time he caught me watching him. The second time he just had to say a smart ass comment. "Like what you see, Harrison?" You know at the point in time he actually had a reason to be cocky, which explains why I ignored the comment and turned my head. I know he smiled after that.

When I turned my head back to him he was working on his biceps again. I figured it was time to do a little work. So I sit down on the bench-pressing bench. I had seen Tommy do this a million times. Piece of cake, right? Not. I couldn't even get the bar of the holder. I heard Tommy chuckling as he walked over to me and helped me out. Once I finally got the bar off the holder it came down rather fast to my chest. He chuckled again and removed the bar from my hand and placed it back in the holder.

I sighed in relief and looked up at him. He was still chuckling. "I'm glad you thought that was funny." I say. That really hurt my arms. "Harrison, I told you not to try to do that by yourself." He says. I didn't say anything. I just looked up at him. It was like looking at God. There I was, lying down on a bench, looking up at a sweaty Tommy with no shirt on.

I stayed silent and just looked up at him. Honestly I didn't have anything to say. All I could do was look at him. He even looked sexy upside down. After a few more seconds of me just looking up at him he walks over to the front of the bench. I watched him as he climbed on top of me. Now at the time I really wasn't thinking of anything except for him and his body. I wasn't really aware of what was going on.

Before I knew it he was in between my legs looking down at me. He had this serious look on his face and in his eye. Again, I really didn't know what was going on. All I wanted to know was what was going on in his mind. I found out a few seconds later when our lips touched. It was a mutual kiss… meaning we went for each other's lips at the same time. So when you think about it, technically speaking, we _both_ made the first move that time.

We were about twenty minutes into our make session when he pulls away quickly. Either he didn't know how good of a kisser he was or he just liked to mess with my head; either way, he shouldn't have pulled away unexpectantly. I had no thoughts flowing through my head at the time and all I could do was give him a confused look. He just smiled a little and glanced down. I got what he meant.

"I need to go take a shower." He says. I nodded my head and watched as he got off of me and rushed upstairs. Who would have thought that I, Jude Harrison, could make Tommy Quincy hard? Not me.

So now here we sit in the studio in awkward silence. I'm waiting for him to start the conversation and he is obviously waiting on me to start it. I don't know what to say so he should start. Plus he's the guy so he should always start things. Why doesn't he get that? I don't get him. He can be so controlling in the studio, but when it comes to conversations about us or our actions he never wants to say anything.

"So…" I say. That's the best he's going to get. Hopefully he will start the conversation now. He smiles at me. For once he actually takes a hint. "So, about last night…" He begins. I really hope he is planning on saying more than that. I know he dropped out of school when he was in the seventh grade but I know he knows how to use adjectives and verbs. It's very easy.

"Yeah…" I say. I'm not going to start this conversation. I refuse to. "We have to talk about it?" He half asks and half states. Unbelievable. We have spent the past five minutes trying to talk about it and he just half asks if we do? He really likes to mess with my mind…and emotions. One of these days I'm going to tell him that I wouldn't mind if he actually acted on the sexual impulses that I _know_ he has.

"Was that a question?" I ask. I really am confused. He half stated it. "No. Well, let's just not talk about it. You know what happened." He says. I need he didn't want to talk about it. As long he is denying it I'm fine. Because I _do_ know what happened. And I guess it doesn't need to be discussed if we know…I think I just confused myself. No, I want to talk about that fact that his lips were on mine for over 10 minutes.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about the fact that you, uh…got…you know. We will talk about why you kissed me." I say. He's not going to get out of this. And I tried to say that as nice as possible. Now he has that look on his face that means he is thinking about something. And I know that whatever he is thinking about is sex related. It _always_ is with him. He can try to deny it all he wants but I know he is thinking about sex all the time.

"You know why _we_ kissed…well made out." He says. I should have known he was going to say something like that. This is what I get for liking a one sentence type of guy. I know he doesn't like to talk a lot, and sometimes I am thankful for that, but other times, the times when we really do need to talk, he doesn't want to. See this is why he knows more about me then what I know about him. But him being a mystery is kind of why I like him. He always surprises me. Okay I got off topic…where was I? Oh, right, his short answer.

"Well do you have anything to say about it?" I ask him. Honestly I feel like I am talking to a little kid. No, I feel like my mom whenever she wants to have 'talks' with me. I'm a sophomore. I think I am over the mother daughter talks. And the fact that she gets so emotional during the conversations is another reason why I hate having them. She always says, "My little girl is growing up." As if I'm supposed to stay a kid forever. And honestly, I stopped being a girl and having 'girl' thoughts the second I met Tommy. I know we got into an argument the first day we met, but I still couldn't stop thinking about how had put his arm around me. Ever since then I have thought non stop about him.

"You're a good kisser?" He half says and half asks. See there he goes again. I don't know if he means that as a statement or as a question. Oh, I get it. He is saying it as a question because I asked him what does he have to say about that. He is such a smart ass and I'm a blonde so I don't always catch on. This is going no where and I know he is just going to make me mad.

"I'm kidding. I really don't know what to say about last night; other than I know you wanted to make out and possibly do more." He says. I guess he could sense the fact that I was about to get mad. Good. We can actually start a conversation from that sentence. And it only took him fifteen minutes.

"How do you figure?" I say. He's not wrong, I just want to know how he knew I wanted to make out with him. I mean come on, when do I _not_ want to make out with him? "Well the fact that you couldn't take your eyes off of me when I was lifting weights was a pretty big hint." He says.

Okay I'll give him that one. My eyes were glued to him. But normally he doesn't notice; or he does he just doesn't say anything. "Shows how much you know, Quincy. I _always_ watch you work out." I say. Now he's smirking. Oh please don't tell me that he didn't know that. I know he is not that stupid. Everyone can feel when someone is watching them.

"I know. That's why I decided to make a move last night. I figured we could act out what you were thinking of doing." He says, still smirking. Okay so now he is flirting with me. A few minutes ago I couldn't get two complete sentences out of him and now he is flirting with me. Tom Quincy: man of many mysteries. You know I think that deep down inside he is confused or shy; one of the two. It doesn't make sense for someone to be so mysterious.

"How do you know if what I was thinking wasn't more graphic than what we were actually doing, Quincy?" I say in a flirty tone. Just because he chose to flirt real late doesn't mean I can't flirt back. I live for our flirting sessions at G Major when we are supposed to be working. And I know he does too. I wonder if he thinks of it as Jude Time. Hmm I'm going to remember to ask him that.

"What you were thinking was more graphic than what we were doing? Well why didn't you tell me then? I would have been more than happy to do what you were _really_ thinking." He says with a smile. Please, just by making out his little friend got too excited. Well either way you look at it, his friend would have popped up eventually. I just didn't know that all it took was making out.

"Do you really think Tommy jr. would have been able to make it through what I was thinking?" I ask. I bet he didn't know I could flirt this well. Actually _I _didn't even know I could flirt this well. I surprise myself. Well I become a different person whenever I am around Tommy. I used to become shy and naïve, but now I am confident and flirty and even a tad bit sexual. Hey it took me three years to finally become this way around him and I don't plan on trying to change back.

"Tommy jr. can last a long time, thank you very much. You would be surprised by how much Tommy jr. can take" He says confidently. Hmm so Quincy isn't a one minute guy. That's really good to know. Although I have always known he wasn't a quickie type of person. I mean you can just look at him and tell that he is an all night type of guy. But I don't have to let _him _know that I think he is an all-nighter.

"And how much is that?" I ask. I really was curious. And his answer will answer my question: does Tom Quincy have a pistol or a rifle. If he can last for a long time then he has a rifle…which is a really good thing. But if he can only last a few minutes then he has a pistol…which is not _that_ bad. But all girls prefer guys who have rifles…duh.

"More than you can handle." He says. Is he insulting me? "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, trying not to get angry. "Don't get mad. Most girls can't handle me." He says. He just really saved himself. Really. "Tommy jr. can last that long?" I ask. I wonder if he is bluffing. "Let's just say that if we was to start having sex at 8 o'clock at night, don't expect to go to work the next day. And if you do actually make it to work you won't be able to walk straight." He says.

Hmm I guess he does have a rifle. That just makes me want to jump him even more. Okay that was my hormones talking. Damn. I know he just saw me look down on him. I really didn't mean to do that. My eyes just wandered down there since we were talking about it. And now he is smirking.

"Would you like to see?" He asks, still smirking. Is that an honest question? I mean I know he was smirking but he didn't have any sarcasm in his voice. God, I know I am not considering looking at Tom Quincy's…thing…right here in a studio at G Major. I have really gone past the innocent shy stage. But wouldn't you want to look at the guy you like's…thing if you were talking about it? Okay maybe at the guy you like's…thing if you were talking about it? Okay maybe _you_ wouldn't but I do…just not here….well actually I would look at it here it's just that we are at our place of employment.

"Are you actually contemplating that?" He asks me. Duh. "Maybe." I say. I'm not going to honestly tell him. "Well if we weren't here at our job then I really would show you." He says. If we weren't here at our job I would walk over to you and unzip your pants and pull it out myself. Hmm maybe I should voice that to him.

"Good to know." He says. There goes that smart ass tone of his. "I think you were thinking something else, though." He says. Nice try, Quincy. He's not going to get me to tell him what I was really thinking. Well maybe I should tell him. I'm pretty sure that would be a good conversation to have.

"I was just thinking that it is too bad we are here at G Major. Who knows what would of happened if you would have actually pulled it out." I say. That's it, Jude. Keep him wondering. Wow I am really good at this sexual flirting thing. I even have him adjusting in his seat. I don't think we are going to be getting much work done today.

"And what would happen?" He asks, obviously intrigued. Many things. Okay I should really not be thinking this way. "You'll find out soon enough." I say. I am _really_ good at this. He just smiles at me and nods his head. "Can I find out tonight, Harrison?" He asks. Tonight? So soon? I guess Tommy jr. wants to come out and play. Loosing my virginity wasn't really on my agenda today but I guess I could put it on there.

"We'll see." I say. That's not exactly a no and it's not exactly a yes. Therefore, it's a good answer. I see why our parents always tell us to think before we speak. You save yourself a lot of embarrassment. I wish I would have listened to them earlier. I would have saved a lot of embarrassment in front of Tommy.

"At 7?" He asks. Wait, he's being serious here? I thought this was just us flirting, but now he is making time arrangements? No, he has to be joking. I can joke right back. "Sure, you can come over to my house to pick me up then we can go to your house or my studio space…if we make it there." I say in a flirty tone. He smiles widely and nods his head, then motions for me to get back to work.

A few hours later I drop my pencil. "I'm not rewriting this song another time, Quincy. Either you like it or you don't." I say. Within the last five hours I have rewritten this song at least 6 times. And this last time it came out almost the same as the first! He has a serious problem with perfection. I hope he gets over it one of these days. If he doesn't I swear I'm going to smack him.

"It's great now." He says. I'm guessing he could tell I was serious about not writing it again. "It's almost the same as the first time!" I exclaim. I don't know why I'm so mad. Well I do but I still shouldn't get mad over the little things. "Calm down, girl. You know if you had a sex life you wouldn't be this stressed." He says with a smirk. I could tell that he was hinting around something by the tone of his voice.

"Well maybe we should do something about that." I say. Suddenly my anger is gone. He smiles. "We will. Sometime soon." He replies. That's good to know. He looks at his watch then looks at me. "Look we have worked on the lyrics enough. Why don't you go home and get a few hours of rest." He says. Rest? Why do I need rest?

"Why do I need rest?" I ask him. Last time I checked it was Saturday, which means I didn't need to rest for school, so what could I possibly need rest for? He smirks and stands up. "You need rest for the long night you have ahead of you." He says before smiling and walking out of the studio. Okay. Wait. Stop. Rewind! He was really serious about before? No, he's just messing with my mind like he always does. You know he really shouldn't mess with my emotions like that. It isn't funny. But just to be on the safe side, I think I _will_ get a few hours of sleep.

I wake up to Tommy standing over me a few hours later. I rub my eyes and try to figure out if I am dreaming or not. I have had this dream before, except Tommy was shirtless and he was holding a red satin scarf in his hand. Okay yes I do have a kinky side to me but we aren't going to get into that right now. Right now we are going to get into the fact that Tommy is in my room right now.

My eyes adjust to the light in the room. I look around just to make sure I really was in my room. I turn my head to look at my alarm clock and I see that it is 8:00. Hmm he is an hour late. Wait, we were supposed to be joking. He wasn't really supposed to be come here. But since he is, I really hope that Saidie and Mom aren't home. Well Mom isn't ever at home and Saidie, well let's just say she has a very active sex life these days.

"Hey, girl." He says nonchantly as he looks at one of the DVDs on my DVD player. Oh my god I hope I put those stupid DVDs away. "Amateurs: Girl's Next Door? Pop That Cherry 13?" He asks as he holds up the two DVD cases. God, just shoot me now. Please shoot me now. This is so not funny. I can't believe Tommy Quincy is in my room right now looking at the pornos I have.

"Yeah, those aren't mine." I say, trying to cover myself up. "Whose are they? The Porno Fairy's?" He asks. He is such a smart ass! But I love him anyways. "Ha ha. They are Kyle's." I say. He shakes his head as he takes one of the DVDs out of the case and places it in the player. What is he doing? Does he seriously think we are about to watch it?

My question was answered a few seconds later when he sits down next to me on my bed with the remote in his hand. He smiles when the naked images of two people pop up on the TV. He put in the Pop That Cherry 13 movie. Okay I know it is sad that I know that without seeing the DVD but that's the DVD that I actually studied, for…obvious reasons.

Is he actually getting comfortable? Okay, I have to be dreaming. I know I am not sitting here, alone in my room, with Tommy, watching a porno about girls loosing their virginities. I _have_ to be dreaming. Wait this is my favorite part. Is he actually studying this? Hmm I thought he was a sex god but it looks like he is learning a few things himself. I hope he isn't already getting hard. Although if he was then I am here so he can…well you know.

He turns to look at me and smiles. "Are you ready for your long night to begin?" He asks……….

Okay there is the second chapter for this fic. I didn't update Tour of Forgivness because I thought I should get this fic going. I'll update that one tomorrow. Anyways…please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Tommy has this tendency to make me take him seriously when he is joking. Now that question…that very out of the blue question….is worth serious consideration. And if he tells me he was just joking or if he gets one of his stupid smirks on his face I swear I'm going to smack him, then I'm going to kick him out of my room and out of my house. And I would wear the shortest skirt I have in my closet tomorrow just to tease him and mess with his mind.

Okay so maybe it wasn't a real question. He has returned his attention to the TV. Ugh, I hate guys and their short attention spans. They can't have a simple conversation with you for longer than twenty minutes but they can spend four hours watching 200 pound guys get slammed into the ground by other 200 pound guys. I bet a girl could walk in front of them in nothing but hooker boots and they would still tell her to move just so they can see the end of the game.

But a girl can hope and dream that Tommy Quincy is different, right? He's not. The second the girl on the TV started moaning he basically forgot I was in the room. Granted I am watching the 'movie' also, but I'm lost in thought. He's _memorizing_ everything that is going on. Okay so I might have been doing the same thing earlier with Kat, but that was only because I needed to know exactly what to do. I don't want to be a complete clumsy loser when I have my first time.

Right, back to the first time topic; I guess he was joking after all. See what I mean about him messing with my emotions? This time he isn't going to make me cry, but still. I was actually contemplating on whether or not I would loose my virginity tonight. But it looks like I won't be. Oh well…just another day to add to the 17 years. I'll loose it someday. Maybe I'll loose it to someone cuter than Tommy. No, that's probably not going to happen. I don't think there's another man in Canada that is sexier than Tommy.

So the sad just of it all is…I'm going to have sex when Tommy wants to have sex. I'm still a little too shy to actually just jump on him and straddle his lap and _make_ him have sex with me. Although, I'm pretty sure he has probably fantasized about me doing that to him. He's a pervert like that. Although, when I turn 18 I can see myself doing that…with many vodka shots in my system. Actually, I can see myself doing that tonight if I had a lot of vodka shots in my system.

Back to Tommy Quincy…he is going to pay if he doesn't say something soon. I mean I know the girl on the screen is pretty, but still. I should be his main focus, right? Yes. Oh this is the scene where she gets in that really really _really_ flexible position. I know his eyes are going to be glued to the TV; mine were. Actually I wonder how hard it is to get in that position. God, I know I did not just think that. These pornos are really bad for my mind.

Okay here comes the scene. And I was right. His eyes are glued to the screen. Did he just turn his head and smirk at me? Yes he did. I guess he expects me to get in that position. Well I might be able to if I…no…bad Jude. Tommy has now turned his attention back to the TV. This is my favorite scene so I guess I can watch it again. Okay is it right to have a favorite sex scene? I don't think so. I might be on my way to hell.

Hmm this is the first time I have actually watched this scene with sound. Kat and I always turn the volume down for obvious reasons. But with sound on it helps to find out which angles a girl receives more pleasure in. For example, that really flexible angle must be really good because she started screaming a lot. Maybe that's why Tommy wants me to get in that angle.

Why did he just turn it off? Okay when I finally get used to the fact that he is in my room watching this with me, he goes and turns it off. What goes on in that boy's mind? I would really like to know. Okay now why is he looking at me like that…and why is his hand at his belt buckle?

"So…" He says, still giving me this really odd look. "So….?" I repeat him. "Do you want to see if you could handle me or not?" He asks. Okay he MUST be referring to our previous conversation at G Major. I'm still mad at him for thinking I couldn't handle him. But then again…maybe I can't. But I'm sure as hell not going to tell him that. He will defiantly loose the little bit of interest he has in me.

"Define show." I say. Something tells me he isn't just going to pull out a picture. I mean I'm betting money he is going to pull out something but I know it isn't going to be a picture. Maybe I should be preparing myself or something? Okay, yeah I should defiantly be preparing myself. He just unbuckled his belt. Does he have ADD or something? He really doesn't like to take things slow. Then again, the topic is sex. No guy likes to take things slow when it comes to sex. They let their…manhood…do the talking and thinking.

Now he is moving up next to me. Our backs rest against my head board. He unbuttons his pants. Okay, wow. He is actually about to show me…Tommy jr. I thought he was just joking about it. You can never really tell when he is serious, but I guess he is serious this time. Okay Jude, don't get nervous and school girly. Just stay calm. Yeah, tell that to my heart that is beating a thousand times a minute. Okay here he goes…oh my god.

There are certain situations you get in in your lifetime that you can't help but blush in. Your mom finding out your lack of a virginity is one; falling down in front a bunch of guys is another; and looking at Tom Quincy's…thing…while he is watching you is another one. Actually that should be at the top of the list. And why is he so comfortable about this? Oh, that's right; half of Canada knows what his stick looks like.

It's like looking at a train wreck. You know you shouldn't look at it, but you can't take your eyes off of it. It's actually pretty in a way. Seriously. Okay I really need to stop looking at it.

"You can touch it if you want." Tommy says with a smirk. He sounded so serious, yet he had to have that stupid smirk on his face. Although I do wonder how it feels. God, I'm sorry for saying that. I really am…I'm just…curious. You know what? I blame Tommy. He corrupted me. He really did. I was an honest innocent girl until he came along. Yep, that's him. Tom Quincy: Corrupter of Jude Harrison

"I was serious." He says. I guess he can see the doubt on my face. I bite my bottom lip. Should I touch it? I mean it is right there. But do I just reach over there and grab it? See this is another reason I hate being a virgin; I don't know what to do in the really sexual times. Okay Jude. All you have to do is touch it; not grab it. Just run your fingers against it. Yeah, that's right. Just glide my fingers against it.

Wait, was that footsteps? I turn my head towards Tommy. I put my finger to my lips and listen. My heart drops when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Tommy quickly puts…himself…back into his boxers and quickly begins zips and buttons his pants again. He had barely zipped his jeans before Saidie's annoying face appears in my doorway.

God, Portia thought she had bad timing. Saidie has the WORST. No, Portia accidentally ruins moments….Saidie, on the other hand, she purposely interrupts Tommy and mine's moments because she is a jealous bitch. Okay I know that is mean but I'm pissed off right now. I was two seconds away from touching Tommy. Do you know how long I have thought about doing that? A VERY long time.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks. Oh, nothing. Just a little foreplay…nothing big. "Nothing." Tommy and I answer at the same time. She gets a curious look on her face as she enters my room. She looks around. She is so annoying.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asks. Oh yeah. I guess we forgot to turn on the lights and the sun has now gone down. Funny. I didn't even realize that it had. The things you miss when you are looking at the pornos and a guy's stick. One of these nights I'm going to barge into her room and interrupted her and one of her one night stand's fun. No, never mind. I will probably just get scarred for life. I'm going to get revenge sometime.

"We just didn't feel like turning on the light." I respond. Saidie gives one of her annoying glares. Have I mentioned how much I hate her? Well I HATE her…with a passion. I look over at Tommy and see him trying to buckle his belt again. I put my knees up to my chest that way Saidie can't see what he is doing. When I see that he is done I put my legs flat on my bed and look at Saidie, who to my dismay, what still in my room.

Did she just sit down on my bed? Yeah, she did. "Saidie, get out of my room." I say as nicely as I can. Okay it didn't come out that nice but oh well. How nice would you be if your sister just interrupted something between you and the guy you are going to loose your virginity to? Exactly. You wouldn't be that nice at all. Okay is it opposite day or something? I tell her to get out and she lays down? She is seriously asking for a Harrison wrestling match.

"Saidie, Jude and I have to discuss some business matters." Tommy says. See, that's why I love him. He can sense when I'm getting mad. Okay, she so did not just roll her eyes at me. I don't care if Tommy is here, I will seriously start a fight with her right now. Just because Tommy is actually paying attention to me doesn't mean she should get all bitchy. It's not my fault she wears a ton of make up and dresses in really slutty clothes just to get his attention, which most of time doesn't even work…when I'm around.

"Whatever. Mom's coming home around 10…which is in a about 20 minutes. I don't think she will be too happy to see Tommy lying on your bed." She says before she exits my room, slamming my door shut. God, she is such a bitch. Wait, Mom's actually coming home? Wow. I guess she is tired of being in bed all day with Don. No. I bet she is only coming home to get some more close. Seriously she should just get a suitcase and put all of her clothes in it. That would save her a lot of time and gas mileage. I might as well live by myself. Saidie goes out every night so I end up home alone. The only bright side of the situation is…I have brought home four bad grades and no one has yelled at me.

"Don't ya just love Saidie?" Tommy asks sarcastically. Ha! Yeah, the day I love Saidie will be the day Eden actually dates someone who own age and quits robbing the cradle. Yes, I do still have a lot of hate towards Eden. But what do you expect? She stole my first boyfriend…on national TV. That's a very good reason to hold a grudge against her. Oh yeah, and I left out the whole it was my birthday part. But you know it was a great birthday for, oh, twenty seconds? When Tommy kissed me…then he had to take it back.

Okay Jude…let's not bring up the past. That was almost three years ago. The past is the past. Anyways, back to Tommy...I see why he is so cocky. He has a reason to be cocky…a very big reason. Oh god. Now I know that's all I'm going to be thinking about all night. Why did he have to show me? Because I wanted to see. But I shouldn't have looked at it that long. But what else was I supposed to do? Okay this is sad. I'm arguing with myself.

"Bunches and bunches." I answer Tommy. I had almost forgotten he had said something. He sighs and looks at me with his sexy ocean blue eyes. "Well I guess we can't do anything now." He says. I smirk at him. He was actually _anticipating _doing something with me. I know I shouldn't feel that special because I'm sure he has anticipated on having sex with a lot of girls but at least I know I'm on his 'Want to Sleep With' list. Of course half of Canada is also, but I better be at the top.

"What did you have in mind anyways?" I ask him. Since when did I become such a flirt? I guess I talk to him too much. Although I don't really try to talk to him…I try to _flirt_ with him. He smirks. "Well I could either show you a little bit of it, or I could just tell you about it." He replies. I smile a little. Let's see. If he _shows_ me then it's a little on the risky side of getting caught. Although, taking risks with Tommy is a part of my life. But if I tell him that I just want him to tell me what he was thinking of doing then he will think that I'm childish and scared.

"I want you to—" I get cut off by the ringing of my cell phone. I swear if it's Saidie I'm going to kill her…in front of Tommy. We live in the same house…we have a room right next to each other and yet she always feels like she needs to call me just to get her something. The other day she called me…from her room…and asked me to go downstairs and bring her the box of pop tarts. You want to know my answer to that question? Let's just say she heard more than the dial tone.

I sigh. "Sorry." I say as I pick up my phone. My heart almost stops when I see Mom's face. I hesitantly open the phone. "Hello?" I say. Tommy looks questioningly at me. 'Parental Patrol' I mouth to him. He smiles a little and nods his head. I then notice that I wasn't even listening to what my mom was talking about.

"….Jude Harrison are you even listening to me?" She asks. I never listen to you Mom. It's sad how parents actually think their kids listen to them when they speak. "Yes, mom." I say. I don't know why I wasted my breath saying yes. I know she is going to repeat herself anyway. And that's exactly what she does. "No you weren't. I said I'm going to be home in about a minute. I want you to set something out for dinner." She says.

Whoa, hold on. She's going to be home in less than a minute! I already had Saidie's threat of telling mom that Tommy was in my room but I don't actually need her to catch me in the act…not that we are doing anything, but still. "Okay mom. Bye." I say quickly before I hang up the phone. Tommy gives me a weird look then smirks. Even his smirk is cute. You know I wonder if he ever has one bad day where isn't cute. No, Jude. This is not the time to think about his looks…even though it's really hard not to because…Jude! Stop.

"Tommy you have to go…now." I say as I stand up quickly. "What, my package wasn't big enough for you or something?" He asks with a smirk as he stands up. Leave it to him to think about sex in a time of life and grounding. But his package was big enough…really big enough. Jude, stop!

"No your big enough…I mean it was fine…I mean…you just have to go. My mom is going to be home in like 30 seconds." I say, pushing out of my room and down the stairs. He laughs half the way down the stairs. When we get to the door he stops and turns around.

"Well since we couldn't do anything…physical, we can still talk on the phone. There are a lot of phone games." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and smile at him. My smile fades when I see my mom's headlights flash in the door. God, why do you hate me? I put my hand on my forehead. Well at least he wasn't in my room…that's a plus.

"Uh oh." He says. "Yeah…it's okay. You still have to go just…don't have a conversation when you walk outside. And don't act like something is up." I say. I hope that will work. Wait, is he laughing at me? Of course _he_ would laugh. This isn't his life that he is messing up. It's mine. What am I worried about? Mom is only going to stay long enough to fix dinner then she is going t be gone again. But she can still ground me in the time in between.

"Calm down, Harrison. We didn't do anything." He says. He's right, but that's not gonna stop my mom from suspecting something. "I know it's just…complicated." I say as I open the door and push him out the first door. "Call me later, girl." He says as he opens the second door and walks outside. I see him wave to my mom kindly as he walks to his car. He looks back at me and winks before getting into his car. I smile. Tom Quincy, the only girl that can make my legs go weak and heart beat a thousand times a minute.

Okay, now it's time to stop smiling. If she walks in here and sees me smiling then she is going to think something is up. "Hey, Jude." She says as she enters the house. "Hey." I say casually. She smiles at me as if she hasn't seen me in a long time. Oh, that's right. She hasn't seen me in…oh, three weeks. She's been to busy with _Don_. Anyways…she looks around the house. It's surprisingly in order. Saidie went on a cleaning spree the other day. I know…it surprised me also.

"Why was Tommy here, honey?" She asks as she takes off her coat and places it on the coat hanger. Okay, there's not a lot of suspicion in her voice so she must just think it was a work related reason for him to be here. Yes! I'm home free now. I love having a clueless mother.

"He was _working_ on Jude…alone…in her room…with the lights off." Comes Saidie's voice from the top of the stairs. Oh. My. God. Why is she so intent on ruining my life! What have I ever done to her! I mean sure she stopped being the center of attention for a few years after I was born, but by the time I turned 6 she was the center of attention again! So why is she torturing me now! It's not fair. Now mom is looking at me sternly. Great….just great. I am really going to get Saidie back…in her sleep.

"Jude Elisabeth, what were you and that boy doing upstairs in your room?" She asks in her motherly voice. "With the lights out." Saidie adds. God she is such a bitch. I hate her! She really has a death wish. And I know Mom is not trying to pull that whole concerned mother card. She has been gone for three weeks basically. I've only seen glimpses of her from whenever she sneaks into the house at one and two o'clock in the morning to get a change of clothes.

"Shut up, Saidie! Why don't you go call one of your boy toys and stay out of my life!" I shout at her. "Bite me!" She says before stomping off into her room. She slams her door shut. I could care less if she is pissed off. I almost got away with having Tommy in my room, but no, she had to open her big stupid mouth. Ugh, I want to be an only child.

"Jude, we need to talk." Mom says. Great. I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation. No, it's not even going to be a conversation. Conversations are when two people sit down and talk to one another. This is going to be a lecture, mixed with yelling. I'm not going to get to say anything. I just hope she doesn't yell too much because I have a whole lot of anger towards her from he lack of being here lately.

We walk into the front room. She sits down on the couch and I sit down on the floor. That couch needs to be burned. "Jude, honey, why are you on the floor?" She asks. I think the couch at my studio is safer than this one. Okay, maybe not so much, but at least I don't get mental images of naked people when I sit down on the couch at my studio.

"Too many things have happened on that couch." I mumble. She knows what I means, which explains why she changes the subject. "Well we still need to talk." She says. Why isn't she yelling yet? And why does she want to sit? Normally whenever she gives me a lecture she is standing….and she would have already started yelling by now. This is new. And now I'm kinda scared.

"Are you going to tell me why you and Tommy were in your bedroom…alone…with the lights off?" She asks nicely. Okay this new nice mom act is really scaring me. I think I want the yelling…I think. Does she really expect me to give her the honest answer? She would have a heartattack and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to see Tommy for at least a week and after that I know he wouldn't be allowed back in the house…well when she's here at least.

"We were doing anything. We were just lying down talking." I say. Okay you know when your parents and teachers always tell you to think before you speak? Yeah, I now see why they tell us that. It would make life a lot easier if people would think before they speak. Take now for instance, my mom has lost the nice face and now her stern, mean face is on. I can't believe I just said we were lying down.

"Lying down? On your bed? Jude Harrison." She says firmly. Are you kidding me? She is mad just because we were lying down. That's no big deal; nothing to get mad about. Now the thoughts Tommy and I were having _is_ something for her to get mad about. The lying down part was the innocent part.

"No, mom. We were lying on the floor." I say sarcastically. Seriously she is so old school. "Jude, this is not the time for jokes. Who knows what could have happened if Saidie hadn't of walked in there when she did." She says. I know what could have happened! And I hate Saidie even more each time I think about it! Does Mom seriously think I want to stay a virgin forever? I mean come on. The fact that Jamie lost his virginity before me is really sad and depressing.

"Nothing was going to happen mom. It's not a big deal." I say. I just want this conversation to be over. I feel one of those supposed to "touching" mother daughter moments coming on. I really don't feel like having one now…actually I never feel like having one.

"To you it's not a big deal. But it really is honey. I know you are having all these feelings right now." She says. Oh dear god. Here we go again. I swear each time I see her she is talking about my feelings and my hormones. I know I am having them but she doesn't need to know I am! And she doesn't need to act all caring and understanding. I know she is trying to be a mother but what mothers don't get is…we don't want to discuss this with them!

"Mom." I groan, putting my head in my heads. I begin to rub my temples. "Oh, Jude I'm just trying to tell you I know what you are going through. I went through the same thing when I was your age. I just want to make sure you are prepared. I mean I know your hormones are flying and Tommy is really attractive. Especially to a teenage girl. I just want you to tell me if you are having sex or not." She says.

Please tell me she did not just ask me that! You have got to be kidding me. I'm so not going to tell me mother if I'm having sex or not. No girl in there right mind tells their mother if they are having sex! And what makes it more sad is…mothers actually expect you to tell them if you are or not. No. it's never going to happen. Ever. I'm going to kill Saidie. It's her fault I am stuck in this situation anyways. I hope she enjoys looking at her hair because after tonight it's all going to be gone.

"Mom! I don't want to discuss this!" I say. I begin to rub my forehead. "Is that your way of telling me you aren't a virgin anymore? Oh, I hope it was with someone special. I remember when your father and I first had sex. He—" I stop her. "Mom!" I groan loudly. I begin to rub my temples again. I can't believe she was going to tell me about Dad's and her sex life…eww.

I know that's how I got in the world but I don't care. And how did this become a discussion about our sex lives? Not that I have one…sadly enough. I'm almost 18 and I'm still a virgin. And what in God's name would cause her to tell me about her and dad? And why did she jump to the conclusion I'm not a virgin? God parents are so weird. They jump to conclusions too fast.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just trying to tell you that I hope it was special…and I hope you used protection. Who was it? Was it Tommy? _Is_ it Tommy" She asks. Okay, shoot me now! Seriously. "Mom! Stop! Please. Tommy and I don't…we are just co-workers." I say. She nods her head but I don't think she believes me.

"Your father and I were your age when we first—"I cut her off by standing up. I can't take anymore of this. I'm going after Saidie. "Jude, where are you going?" She asks. "Up to my room…and don't worry…Tommy isn't there." I mumble the last part. I hear her sigh. I know that was mean but I really couldn't take any more of that. That was just…wrong.

I get up the stairs and bang on Saidie's door. She swings it open and gives me a mean look. She has the audacity to give _me_ a mean look? I'm the one who just had to sit and listen to mom talk about how I must be feeling! She really is self centered!

"Don't give me that mean look! Do you know what you just put me through! I had to listen to mom talk about her and dad's first time! Just because you're jealous of me and Tommy's friendship doesn't mean you have to mess up my life!" I shout at her. "Mess up your life? You messed up my life the day you were born!" She shouts back.

"For six years, Saidie! When I turned six you were winning your stupid cheerleading competitions so you were back being the center of attention!" I shout. "Whatever! GET OUT!" She shouts loudly. "Fine, but I would sleep with one eye open, Saidie!" I shout as I walk out of the room, slamming the door shut. "If you're not at one of your boy toy's house!" I shout from outside of the door.

I hear my mom coming up the stairs. "Honestly do you two always have to shout and slam doors?" She asks. "This is our house. Maybe you would be used to it if you were home more often!" I say loudly. Mean, I know but I am pissed right now. Okay and judging from the look on her face that was the wrong thing to say.

"Jude Elisabeth just because I am not home a lot doesn't mean you can talk to me any way you want!" She says. Oh please. "You are NEVER at home, mom! You can't just come home every once in a while and expect everything to be the same!" I shout. Great, first an argument with Saidie and now an argument with Mom.

"You're right! Everything has changed. I have one daughter who stays out all night with a different guy each night and now my youngest daughter is sleeping with a 23 year old!" She shouts. Okay now that was personal. I can't really say what I want to her because she is still my mother, but I can still say something just as hurtful.

"Well why don't you go back to Don! I'm fine living without you!" I shout before walking into my room and slamming my door. I hear Mom sigh angrily then I hear footsteps going down the stairs and then finally the front door shuts. I sigh and flop down on my bed.

You know this day started out really good. I mean I flirted with Tommy at the studio, he came over here, we watched a porno…okay that part was awkward but hey, he was the one who popped it in…the movie that is. God, talking to him is making me so perverted. Anyways, I got to see Tommy jr, something I have wanted to see for a very long time.

Now comes the bad…Saidie walked in and interrupted us, my mom came home and Saidie snitched, my mom had a 'sex conversation' with me, I got into another argument with Saidie, and then I got into an argument with Mom. I'm Jude Harrison: girl who is love with a 24 year old Sex Feen, has a dysfunctional family and watches her bass guitars pornos. Great definition of me, right?

Hmm speaking of the Sex Feen…I wonder what he is doing. He _did_ tell me to call him later. Well…it's been 35 minutes since he left…so it is later. I flip open my phone and press one on my speed dial. I know it's sad but I don't care. I know for a fact that I'm number one on his speed dial: I put it there myself. He answers after two rings.

"Hey, girl." He says. I love the way he says girl. Actually I love his voice. It wasn't until after he told me that he was French that I realized his accent. I always knew he talked a little funny but I never thought it was an accent. Now I'm even more addicted to his voice. That's really sad isn't it? Yeah.

"Hey, what are you doing, Quincy?" I ask. "Nothing, just laying here on my bed thinking about a certain blonde." He says in a flirty voice. I smile widely. You would too if Tom Quincy just told you he was thinking about you. Tommy Quincy actually thinks about me. I wonder if thinks about the other girls on his 'Must Sleep With List.'

"Careful…if you think about me too much you might have to take a shower." I say in a matching flirting voice. I hear him laugh. "Yeah, you're right. What are you doing?" he asks. Nothing, just thinking about what I could have done to you or what you could have done to me if Saidie hadn't of interrupted.

"Nothing." I reply simply. "Did you have to have a talk with your mom?" He asks. "Unfortunately, yes. She now thinks that I have a sex life and that you are the one who took my innocence." I say. I hear him cough on the other end and I giggle. Nice reaction, Quincy.

"And what would give her that idea?" He asks. I could tell he was smirking. I roll my eyes. "My bitch of a sister Saidie told Mom that you were up in my room with me in the dark. Oh and I slipped and said we were lying down on the bed." I say. I hear him chuckle. Must he always laugh at me?

"Smooth, Harrison." He says. "Thanks." I say sarcastically. "You know it's too bad…we really could have done something." He says. I could tell he was hinting around to something, which reminds me.

"So tell me about these sexual phone games, Quincy." I say with a smile. "Are you sure you want me to?" he asks. Duh. "Yeah, I'm sure." I respond. Again, I can tell he is smiling. "Well then just close your eyes and listen." He says. This should be interesting……….

That's update number two for me! I can't believe I actually update two of my fics today…and it's still early! I might even be able to update TOF! Lol. sorry about the long wait! Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A few days ago, if someone was to tell me that Tom Quincy was a Sex God I would be pissed. I would tell them that even though that is a compliment to him, it was a disgrace to them for they had been added to the Tom Quincy's Banged List. It may seem like I would be jealous but the truth is…I am. I always found it annoying that I know Tommy the best and yet I haven't had sex with him; haven't even came remotely close to it…until now.

Granted it was only phone sex…it still has the word sex in it so I'm happy. Tommy really must be a Sex God. If you can make a girl orgasm that many times…in that few amount of minutes…just by talking…you have to know what you're doing. _They aren't really mind-blowing. _Yeah, right, Quincy. Those two games were defiantly mind-blowing. I mean if he doesn't think those were mind-blowing then I can't wait to play his other games.

But there will be another time for those games. Right now I'm happy I can actually form thoughts. A few minutes ago I couldn't. Just remembering how deep and sexy his voice got makes me tingle all over.

Flashback………..

_"You are laying down right?" He asks me. Okay I know I bleached my hair blonde, but come on. Would I ask him about the sexual phone games if I wasn't lying down? Seriously. "Yes, Quincy. I am lying down." I respond in a smart eleck tone. He laughs lightly. _

_"Just making sure. Now, are your eyes closed?" He asks. "Yes." I answer. "Okay, good. Now, Ms. Harrison, pick a game." He says. There's more than one game to play on the phone? Wow, it's amazing how little I know about sex and games. I mean I'm a teenage girl. I'm supposed to be a dictionary full of sex stuff, right? Well maybe not since I'm a virgin. Plus Tommy has had sex so many times he should have his own show. _

_"What are my options?" I ask, remembering he did ask me a question before I started thinking about how many partners were in his sex life. "Well since you are a beginner I'll list off the easy ones. They aren't really mind-blowing but they are good enough. Choose two from this list: Phone Surprise, Toy Mania…wait, do you have any toys, Harrison?" He asks. Did he really just ask me that!_

_"Do I seem like the type of girl that owns toys, Quincy?" I ask him. "Honest answer?" He says. He is such a smart ass! Which is one of the reasons why I love him, but it still gets annoying sometimes. "No. And I do not own toys. I'm not even old enough to go into one of those shops." I reply. The sad truth. I really do hate my age. Well, I probably wouldn't hate it that much if I wasn't in love with a 24 year old. But hey, you can't control who you love._

_"Good point. Oh well. You still have the choice of Phone Surprise…wait never mind. If we play phone surprise then that would mean that I would have to get up so we're not going to play that." He says. Real sweetheart, isn't he? He doesn't even want to get up out of his bed for me. "Okay, here are your new choices: Hypmorizing Voices, Sensual Touch, Goosebumps or last but not least…Tommy Says Tingle." He says. Hmm…pretty nice list. Wait, Hypmorizing? That's not even a word…is it?_

_"Hypmorizing isn't even a word, Quincy." I voice. I hear him chuckle. "I know. It's hypnotize and mesmerize all in one. And yes I know they mean the same thing but the name is cool so just choose, Harrison." He says. I laugh. Leave it to Tommy to get bossy during sexual activities. Okay, now it's choosing time. They all sound really interesting. Hmm…maybe I should choose them all…no; maybe I can't handle them all. No, he can't be _that_ good. I mean it's only phone sex._

_"All of them." I say. I can almost see him smirking. "Harrison, you can't handle all of them." He says. I knew that jackass was going to say that. I can too handle all of them. Okay, now I sound like a little kid, but the fact that he just told me I couldn't handle it pisses me off. It's just phone sex…nothing mind blowing about that._

_"Try me." I say in a challenging voice. He chuckles again. "Okay, Jude. We'll see how long you last. We'll start with Goosebumps." He replies. Goosebumps…hmm something tells me this is going to be an interesting game. Since I don't know how to play Tommy is going to be really bossy. But hey, as long as he is good at it he won't get any complaints from me. Now let's hear what Tommy has to say._

_"You ready?" He asks. "Yeah." I reply. "Okay…wait." He says. I sigh. At this rate we are never going to play any games. "What now, Quincy." I ask. "Two questions…are you home alone and are you a screamer?" He asks. Hmm I never thought about that second question. Am I a screamer? I mean if I am then I will probably scream really loud during sex since I am a high vocalist singer. So I guess that's my answer. Now am I home alone? I think…I heard a car outside and the front door slam shut a few minutes after mom left so I guess Saidie is out somewhere with one of her boy friends. _

_"Yes." I respond. "Is that the answer to both questions?" He asks. "Yes." I reply again. "Okay. Now…close your eyes." He says in a deep voice. Wow, that was a really sexy voice he just used. "Okay." I say. Now it's time to see if Tommy has a good reason to be cocky. And if he doesn't then he is going to loose the privilege of me calling him a Sex God._

_"All you have to do is listen to me. I'm going to be telling you to do things and you have to tell me each time you get goosebumps. Easy enough?" He asks. Really easy. I highly doubt he'll give me goosebumps but you never know. I get a little more comfortable in my bed before I answer his question._

_"Yes." I say. "Okay. Oh, and I'm not going to say what the grand prize is now, but you will find out at the end of the game." He responds, still using that deep sexy voice. I'm liking this game already. "Okay." I say._

_ "Are your lights turned off?" He asks. "Yeah." I reply. "Okay, I want you to slowly get undressed. Tell me when you're done." He says. I should have known that one was coming. So much for getting comfortable in my bed. I stand up and get undressed then get back into my bed and under the covers._

_"You done?" He asks. "Yeah." I respond. "Okay, now lightly run your fingers up and down your stomach; barely touching your body." He says. I don't see how that's going to give me goosebumps but I'll still do it. I begin to run my fingers lightly up and down my stomach. "Just imagine me doing it." Tommy voices through the phone. Okay, that helped. I got a few goosebumps._

_"Any goosebumps yet?" He asks with perfect timing. "Yeah." I respond. "Good. Now, move your hand all the way down your body towards your…well you know." He says. Wow, he has had sex over a million times and he can't even say the word? That's really surprising._

_"Don't actually touch your southern lips. Just put your right hand a few centimeters away from them." He says. Why centimeters? I really don't think he knows what he is doing, but whatever. Maybe I'm in for a surprise. I move my right hand down to my…area…and do what he says. I feel the heat from my hand radiating on my lips. Okay, now I see what he meant. Goosebumps pop up on my arm. _

_"Jude, keep in mind that you are supposed to be imagining me doing all of these things to you." He says. That made me even hotter. "Now I want you to move your left hand up your stomach, but make sure you keep your right hand where it is. When your left hand gets up your body I want you to run your index finger around the area around your nipple." He says._

_He really has a sexy voice right now. I move my left hand up my body and do everything he told me to do, keeping my right hand down there. I bite my bottom lip and try to fight back the moan that wants to escape. I shiver and feel goosebumps again. He does know what he's doing after all._

_"You can moan if you want to." He says. He must have telepathic powers. Or maybe he could just tell that I wanted to. I don't know. It's getting kinda hard to think right now. I can feel my heartbeat picking up and other areas of me heating up. I listen for Tommy's next command._

_"Now move your left hand slowly back down your body. When you get to where your right hand is gently brush your index and middle fingers against your lips, but don't enter." He says. I move my hand slowly back down my body and brush my two fingers up and down my lips slowly and gently, keeping my right hand a few centimeters above. I still feel the heat radiating. _

_"Move your fingers up and down your lips faster, but still, don't enter. You can move your right hand a couple centimeters closer if you want." He says. I do what he says. A moan escapes my lips. I move my fingers up and down at a medium speed, the heat from my right hand growing stronger._

_"Okay, now stop moving your fingers up and down." Tommy says. I regretfully stop moving my fingers up down and wait for his next command. I'm still tingling but I wait. "Keep your right hand where it is and just wait." He says. Is this his way of torturing me? If so, it's working. I lie there with my right hand centimeters away from me. After a few seconds my heartbeat quickens and my back arches as I orgasm. I feel goosebumps cover my body and I moan semi-loudly as my body comes back down to the mattress. _

_So it has been two minutes since I orgasmed…I think. I lost track of time. My mind sort of went blank as the aftershocks went through me. How did he do that? Did he go to school or something to learn that? I seriously need to know. Maybe it was just the game…yeah, maybe that's why it was so good._

_ "You ready for the next game?" I hear Tommy's voice through the phone. "Mmhmm." I answer. "Okay, now we are going to play...Sensual Touch." He says. Good. That's the game I wanted to play. "Okay." I say. "Again, all you have to do is listen to me." He says. That's fine with me. I listened to him last time and the 'grand prize' was great. "Okay." I respond._

_"Okay...now I want you to gently brush your index and middle fingers of your right hand on the area behind your earlobe." He says. Weird place, but okay. I have learned not to doubt what he says. I move my two fingers to the place he described and gently brushed them against the area. I feel my heartbeat quicken a little at the tickilish feeling I got from that._

_"Now your hands down to your breast and gently start to massage them." He says. I do what he says. Another moan escapes my lips as I begin to do this. After a few minutes I hear Tommy's voice again. "Okay, now slowly move your right hand back down your body. When you get to your lips just _touch_ them. Gently." He says._

_I do what he says. I moan a little as I gently touch them. They were still tingling. "Now move your hand down a little further and touch the bottom of your lips." He says. Again, I do as he says. "Now keep your hand there and bring your left hand down and press the upper part of your lips hard." He says. I do that and immediately arch my back._

_"Keep your fingers where they are." He says. My heartbeat quickens and I begin to get hotter….._

Present Time…..

After both my hands came in to play I sort of lost all my train of thought. All I can say is…Tommy knows what he's doing. I can't believe I ever had my doubts. Honestly. I mean I couldn't even make it to the third game. I orgasmed twice just by playing Sensual Touch. By the time I had gotten all my senses back I had missed half of everything Tommy had said. I do remember one thing though.

_"So, tomorrow do you want to come over and actually do the real thing?" _ Yes, that is what Tom Quincy said to me. Can you believe it? Well, actually, I guess it isn't really that hard to believe since all he thinks about is sex. But still. He was dead serious when he asked me that question. And me, being in the bliss that I was in, accepted…without thinking, of course.

So now, tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp, I am supposed to go over to Tommy's and loose my virginity. You know I always thought that loosing your virginity was supposed to be one of the spontaneous things. I never thought it could be something you planned out. I mean of course I have watch American Pie 1 and 2. But I thought that that plan worked because it was a movie and the girls were sleazy. But I guess it is possible.

In a weird way I'm kinda happy I wasn't really functioning well when he asked me that. If I was fully aware of what he was saying I probably would have spent three minutes thinking then I would have said something stupid. Something is telling me he did that on purpose and I don't know whether I should be happy or mad. Happy. I have been wanting to loose my virginity for the last three years and now I am finally going to loose it…with the guy I have been wanting to loose it to. Maybe I should get some sleep. Tomorrow night is going to be very long………….

Next Evening…………

Okay this is how excited I am. I woke up at 10 o'clock this morning. Seriously. 10 o'clock. That's like dawn for me…on a Saturday. I have been really nice to Saidie and I have cleaned the whole house. I am really excited. I have been jumping around, dancing and singing songs. Okay, I know I sound like a big kid but I don't care. Today is my last day of being a virgin. Actually the day is over so I can use past tense! Today _was_ my last day of being a virgin.

This is sad. I have spent the last 45 minutes getting ready. I know that's not as long as Saidie but that is like two hours compared to how long I usually take. But I think that I am finally ready. Here is another sad thing…I spent 45 minutes getting ready…and I look like I do every day. I tried to go for casual but dressy. So I'm just wearing a pair of jeans that make my curves stand out and a sleeveless red shirt that has a V-neck. And I went for light make up and eye shadow and a shade of pink lipstick. Yeah I'm ready…all I have to do is find my shoes and I'll be out the door.

As I walk up to Tommy's door I try to hide my excitement. I knock three times on his door then exhale. Tommy opens the door and smiles, holding his arm out, signaling for me to come in. I smile and walk into the house. You know it's weird. I have seen Tommy over a million times within the last three years but for some reason it seems like this is the first I have ever seen him. Does that make sense? Maybe it's because of what we did last night. Wow if only that makes him look different to me then I wonder what he will look like after tonight.

I walk into his front room and see that the lights are dim. I turn around and see that the WHOLE house is filled with dim lights. Okay, so he actually has planned this. It's a little romantic. He walks into the front room and smiles at me. I smile back then look at his chest. He had left the first three buttons of his dress shirt undone. Thank-you God.

He grabs my hand in leads me to the couch. Once we are sitting, he leans forward and kisses me. I guess we aren't going to greet each other. But hey if this is his way of greeting then I am okay with that. I fall into the kiss as his tongue enters my mouth. After a few minutes of tongue play he leans forward, making me lean backwards. I open my legs and allow him to lie in between. He is the aggressive one tonight. I guess the thought of having sex is making him happy. Okay, why did he stop kissing me?

"Girl, you have to stop thinking." He chuckles. See there he goes again with that telepathic thing. I'm guessing I wasn't kissing that well. "Sorry." I say. He just smiles leans down and begins to kiss me again. This time I'm not going to think as much. I begin to rub my fingers through his hair and fall into the kiss again.

Fifteen minutes later he breaks away from the kiss and moves his mouth to my neck. God, not only is he a Sex God but he is a Tongue King also. He defiantly knows how to work his tongue. This is going to be the man I…marry…someday. Okay now my thoughts are getting really hard to form. He moves his hand gently up my shirt. I shiver at his touch. He begins to raise my shirt up above my head. I lift my arms up and allow him to remove it.

Okay so I guess it's going to happen here…on a couch. Well at least I'm at Tommy's…and the couch is pretty comfortable…even if it is leather. And…oh god…now he's kissing and sucking his way down my body. I swear my body is going to be covered with hikkies by the time he is done. When he reaches the waistline of my jeans he pauses before unbuttoning my jeans. Instead of taking them off, he moves back up and captures my mouth again.

I move my hand up and unbutton his shirt the rest of the way as his hands move back down my body towards my jeans. I remove his shirt just as he unzips my pants. He breaks away from the kiss again and looks down at me, holding his weight on his arms. He smiles before getting off of me and standing up. He reaches for my hand and helps me up from the couch. He turns around, still holding my hand, and we make our way towards the stairs. I guess it's not going to happen on the couch after all.

Okay now I'm shaking. Is that normal to shake before loosing your virginity? This is so messed up. All day I have been jumping up and down at the thought of loosing my virginity but now I'm nervous. Am I doing the right thing? What if Tommy doesn't care about me? What if I'm just another girl to add to the list? What if someone finds out about thi--. Oh, god there goes his tongue again.

This is going to happen. We are going to do it. I just wish I would stop shaking. When we get to the top of the stairs Tommy turns around and looks at me before kissing me again. He breaks away slowly then leads me down to his room…………

Okay evil cliffhanger I know, but I'm still deciding on whether I should make them do it or not. Lol. Sorry! Please don't kill me! lol tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm in love Tommy Quincy. I don't _love_ Tommy Quincy; I'm _in_ love with Tommy Quincy. I mean I have always known I loved him since the first time we made a song together at G Major. But right now I have a few more reasons to add to the list of why I love him: he is a Sex God, an Orgasm Lord, and the Tongue Trick King. Okay I know all of those names are somewhat cliché but I don't care. You have no idea how good I feel right now.

Right now Tommy is in the bathroom getting something for whatever he has in mind. I don't really know. All I know is…I can't move…and that's a good thing. It took me over fifteen minutes just to start forming thoughts. Honestly if he can drive me crazy and get me that hot just by using his hands and tongue then I can't wait to see what he can do with little Tommy.

I swear it's against the law to feel this good…oh wait…technically speaking it is against the law for ME to feel this good because of something TOMMY has done to me. Oh well. I could care less about the law right now. All I want to know is how long Tommy is going to take doing whatever it is he's doing. I look towards the bathroom door and try to see if I can detect a figure through the darkness. Yeah Tommy likes everything dark.

After a few minutes I hear his footsteps on the carpet. I hear him set something down on the nightstand, then I hear the flick of a lighter. I turn my head to the left and see him lighting a candle. Hey, I kinda liked the room with the lights off, but then again the candles are romantic. I guess this is his way of telling me that we are actually about to do the real thing. I've never been more ready.

He turns to me and smiles before pulling the cover back and getting on top of me. Sex really does make him happy I see. Actually sex is making me happy…_really_ happy…and excited. But I guess that last part is just natural. I look up into his eyes and sees that they have gotten darker. He was really concentrated on something. Okay I know what he was concentrated on but I mean…I don't know what I mean. It's hard to think with him on top of me.

He smiles at me before leaning down and kissing me again. He begins to deepen the kiss, his tongue swirling around mine. Like I said, the man is a tongue master…not just at kissing. His left hand goes to my waist. I feel him reach for the nightstand. He is even good at multitasking. _Really_ good. I hear him ruffle through some of the stuff in the drawer. He breaks away from the kiss and looks over at the nightstand, searching for something.

A look of disappointment fills his face after a few minutes. Hey, why the disappointing face? We are about to have sex. I'm not going to be so bad that you have to look disappointed! He sighs and gets off of me, lying down on the other side of the bed. Does he think I'm going to be that bad?

"What?" I ask. His hands go up to his socket and he begins to massage his eyes. "Quincy." I say. He removes his hands from his eyes and looks at me. "I don't have any condoms." He says. What?? Are you kidding me?! I swear the Sex Gods don't like me! We were only moments away from having sex, but now we can't because he doesn't have any condoms! This isn't fair!

Well maybe condoms aren't everything. No, wait, Jude what are you talking about? Condoms are the most important part of sex! Besides the obvious. But maybe it won't matter if we don't just this once…no I could still get pregnant. Are condoms really all that important? I mean do we _really _need them? Okay I can't believe I just asked that. Of course we need them. Okay this is sad. I'm lying in Tommy Quincy's bed, arguing with myself over whether or not condoms are really important.

I turn my head and look at him. He was already staring at me. "We can't…not without a condom." He says. I nod my head. Hmm I never really thought having safe sex was that important to him. "I know." I say quietly. I hear him sigh again. "I need to take a shower." He mumbles before getting out of bed.

"You're not the only one." I mumble back after he has already closed the bathroom door. This is messed up. I jumped around all day, being happy that I was going to loose my virginity, and this happens. You know if he wasn't such a playboy I would have sex with him without a condom. No, I take that back. Everyone has been jamming the whole safe sex thing in my head ever since I hit puberty. They would kill me if they knew I was even _considering_ having unsafe sex.

Well, the bright side is I got to make out with Tommy…among other things…for the past four hours. I guess it's time to go home. Yeah, see that's another thing. I wasn't even planning on going home tonight. This day went from happiest day of my life to most depressing-est day of my life. Well it's not so much depressing because I still feel really really good, but the fact that we only got to foreplay is depressing.

I stand up and walk over to where my jeans were thrown at on the floor and pick them up and begin to put them on. Just when I zipped up my pants Tommy reappears in the room. Talk about taking a quick shower. His hair was wet and his bare chest still glistened with water. This isn't making the situation any better.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he walks over to me. Um, home? Duh, Quincy. We can't do anything. "Home." I reply simply. Tommy shakes his head and walks over to me and grabs my hand. Okay…maybe I'm not going home. Maybe he found something for Tommy Jr.

"Spend the night here." He says. I give him a hopeful look. He shakes his head. "No, I still didn't find one. I just don't want you to leave." He says. Wow, did Tommy Quincy just tell me he didn't want me to leave? I never thought he would use those words in the same sentence…and actually mean it. You know we should have really starting acting on our feelings a lot sooner.

"Are you sure?" I ask. He smiles and nods his head. "I mean I didn't plan on you leaving tonight anyways." He says. I laugh. "Me neither." I respond. He smiles as he unzips my jeans again and helps me take them off, before leading me over to the bed. We silently climb in. I turn to him. The dark look in his eyes was gone. He puts his arm around me and brings me closer to him. I put my head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat.

Well I guess this is the next best thing to having sex with him. This is not exactly the type of 'sleeping' with him that I wanted but I guess it'll do. "I didn't want this type of sleeping together either." Tommy says, looking into my eyes. Wait, did I say that out loud? How did he know what I was thinking? I look up at him and give him a curious and confused look. He just chuckles.

"I can read your mind, girl." He says. Oh no you can't. If you could I guarantee you wouldn't have waited this long to finally get me in your bed. In fact, I'm betting money that my mind is about as bad as his. It can't be worse than his, but I'm pretty damn sure it's just as bad.

"No you can't." I say with a smile, looking up at him. "I can sometimes." He says. "Quincy, I don't think you would be able to handle all the things I think about." I say. He chuckles. "I'm a guy, Jude. I can handle anything." He says. I roll my eyes. "Okay well then maybe I should tell you that I have wanted to have sex with Speed for the past two months." I say. He flinches and shudders. I laugh.

"Okay, I can handle sexual topics but not when it comes to you telling me you want to have sex with other guys." He says. I laugh. That's what he gets. "Well you said you could handle anything." I say. He smirks. "I can handle anything." He says. I roll my eyes. I should have known that comment was coming. "So you think." I say. He just smiles and stays quiet.

"Are you telling me that I can't handle you?" He asks a few moments later. Well I did watch those pornos pretty closely… "No, I'm just saying that maybe you can't handle everything." I respond. "Name one thing." He says. "Like the things I can do with my tongue." I say sarcastically. He groans.

"Jude, don't talk like that." He says. I smile. There's the non self-control having Tommy that I know. "Why not?" I ask innocently. I love messing with his head. "You know why." He says. I laugh lightly. The man did just make me feel like I was on Cloud Nine so I guess I could lay off the teasing for the rest of the night.

"Okay." I say. He wraps his arm more tightly around my body as he gets more comfortable. Yeah, this is defiantly 2nd best to having sex with him…..

Next Day…….

I wake up and look around at the strange surroundings. I look down and see a pair of tan arms wrapped around me. I smile when as I begin to remember the previous night's events. I look at the alarm clock on his nightstand and see that there is only I look at the alarm clock on his nightstand and see that there is a whole hour until we have to be at work.

Hmm that's a first. I have never woke up a hour early and actually been happy. I guess spending the night alone with Tommy in his bed would do that to a girl. Actually I bet doing other things with Tommy would make a girl really happy. Too bad I never got the chance to figure out. Yes, I am still pissed about that. I mean I was two seconds away from having sex with him. What are the odds that he would run out of condoms the night we actually get close enough to having sex?

You know I blame his stupid random sex habits. If he wasn't such a…well a slut, he wouldn't have run out. And besides, shouldn't he have gone to the store and bought some? I mean he knew what we were 'supposed' to do last night. Wouldn't any typical guy go to the store just to be sure? Well then again Tommy Quincy isn't a typical guy. He can get any girl he wants, even if it's the girl his best friend likes.

Okay maybe that wasn't the best example of how untypical he is. That example made him sound like a heartless jerk; which he can be sometimes. But right now I don't have one bad thought about him. In fact, I want to marry him. Yeah, we didn't even have sex but his foreplay was so good that I want to ask _him_ to marry _me_. I guess that's the definition of a Sex God: if he can make you hot with just foreplay.

Tommy shuffles then slowly opens his eyes. He looks up at me and smiles. Awww he has the cutest eyes ever! Even his sleep hair is adorable. I seriously don't know why he wastes so much time and money on his hair gel. He could just wake up and go and still be completely adorable. Will he ever do that? No. But at least he has a good ultimatum. Me on the other hand; even if I wake up late and throw on random clothes I still have to take at least 5 minutes to brush my hair. Guys have a way easier life than girls.

"Hi." He says, finally awake. Have I mentioned how cute he is?? He has this cute little clueless look on his face whenever he wakes up. You know a girl could get used to waking up looking at that every morning. In fact if I could wake up looking at his priceless face every morning I guarantee I will never be grumpy when I wake up. And I'll wake up on time…actually I'd wake up five minutes earlier.

"Hey." I say softly with a little smile. I'm smiling at the fact that he still looks adorable, cute and priceless all and one and the fact that the sheets just moved down and I can see his chest. I know I had a long opportunity to check his body out last night, but it was dark and the things he was doing with his hands made it hard to think. Really hard to think. His abs are like blocks and his chest is so muscular. Oh yeah, I can defiantly get used to waking up to this. Too bad it'll probably never happen again.

He reaches over and grabs his watch and looks at it. He puts it back on his nightstand then smirks. "Jude Harrison is actually up at eight o'clock." He says, still smirking. See the smart eleckness just adds to his cuteness. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." I say with a smile.

"Amazing what a night with Lil Tommy Q will do to you, eh?" He teases. Did he actually just refer to himself as Lil Tommy Q? Wow I never thought I'd see the day. Even though he is right, I'm not going to feed his ego. That's the one bad thing about Quincy, besides his heartbreaking actions. His ego is so big and he is so cocky. In fact he is so cocky he probably thinks he has a 'big' reason to be cocky. Even though that is true, he still shouldn't be that cocky.

"Quincy, I can either answer that with an honest answer or I could feed your ego. Which would you prefer?" I say in a teasing voice. He chuckles. "Well to me the honest answer would feed my ego." He says. He's good. I love this whole little bantering thing we do. It's one of the reasons I actually go to work. I know that even when I'm tired he will wake me up by saying something cute or smart eleck…or both.

"You're too cocky." I say. He smiles. "You say that like it's a bad thing, girl." He responds. See I told you he wouldn't think that cockiness was a bad thing. He really should have finished junior high and high school that way he could have went to college because he would have really fit-in in a fraternity. In fact they should name a damn fraternity house after him.

"It is a bad thing." I respond. He shakes his head. "It's only a bad thing if the person that is being cocky doesn't have anything to back up his cockiness." He responds. Hmm so in other words, he is saying he has something to back up his cockiness. Well duh, I already knew that. I would have found out more last night if he would have had a stupid condom. Great, now I'm back to thinking about that.

"And you think you have enough to back up ALL your cockiness?" I ask. You know it's really fun to mess with guys' feelings. I mean it's not nice to insult their size because they really take that hard, but it's still fun to mess with their minds and feelings.

"Well you should know." He replies with a smirk. He's a real smart ass this morning. That's okay. The smart eleckness mixed with the pretty blue eyes mixed with the messy hair and bare chest is a really good combination. He could be even more smart eleck if he wanted. I just want him to stay this cute.

"Well I could have found out more if you would have had a condom." I respond. Great, now I'm thinking about it yet again. I mean it's not something you can really get over. Think about it. What if you were only seconds away from loosing your virginity to Tommy Quincy but you don't get to because he is a freaking playboy and ran out of condoms. Wouldn't you be mad? No scratch that last question. Wouldn't you be pissed and sad all in one? Exactly.

"Don't remind me." He groans. I can tell he is just as unhappy as I am. But it wasn't my fault. And besides, what guy in his 20s doesn't have a single condom? Tommy Quincy because he has such frequent partners. See his stupid playboy actions caused this. But I won't say that to him because I can see he really regrets it. He is a guy that didn't get a chance to have sex with someone last night. Of course he is regretting it.

"Right after work I'm going to get four boxes." He says. I laugh. This has to be a new thing for him. I don't think he ever runs out of condoms and if he doesn't he probably makes sure he restores them two hours later…or whenever the girl leaves. I'm in love with a playboy who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants. Great.

"Well then I guess you should take off work for two weeks so you can use them all." I respond. He smirks and looks at me. "Well _we_ would have to take off of work for only _four_ days." He says. There's no way. "Quincy, you cannot use a pack of condoms a day." I respond. I don't even think Superman would be able to do that.

"Do you want me to sit here and try to reassure you that I can or do you want to wait until tonight when have all four packs of the condoms so I can prove it?" He asks, his face really close to mine. Does he honestly expect me to answer him?? His face is only a few inches away from me! The only thing I can think about is how close his face is to mine! And how even though it's the morning time, he doesn't have bad breath.

"The…second…answer sounds good." I manage to get out. He smiles and quickly kisses me lightly on the lips before getting out of bed. Okay it so just got hotter; seriously. His lips are so soft! Okay, Jude calm down. And heart, stop beating so fast. Only Tommy Quincy can make my heart beat that fast.

"Harrison, do you plan on getting to work on time or are you just going to stay in bed?" Tommy asks from the doorway of the bathroom. If that question wasn't said in a smart ass tone then I would defiantly choose the second option. I put the sheets back over my head. I hear Tommy chuckle. You know he is the only person I know that can laugh so much an have so much energy this early in the morning.

"I guess that was my answer." I hear him say. He's not so dumb afterall. "Yes." I reply in a muffled voice from under the covers. Now if he really wants me he will say something along the lines of "if you don't get up I'm going to wake you up myself." Hmm I just gave him a test and I didn't even know it. Let's see if he'll pass.

"Harrison, you have two options. You can either lay in bed under the covers like you are right now, or I can come over there and think of ways of waking you up." He says. I smile widely. He actually passed the test. Wow. I pull the covers down from my face and look at him, still smiling widely.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks. "You passed a test." I say. He gets an adorable curious look on his face. "What?" He asks, making his way back to the bed. "Well if you would have said something like "oh well be late to work" then I would figure that you didn't want me. But you said something along the lines of waking me up so that must mean you do want me." I respond. He smiles.

"So what's my reward?" He asks, wearing one of his mischievous smiles. My heart beat speeds up every time he smiles like that because I know what he's thinking. "You'll find out later." I respond. Good, Jude. Keep him wondering. You know I'm getting pretty good with this flirting thing.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He says before going into the bathroom. I smile. I love this. Tommy and I are flirting. I know that's nothing different from any other day but I mean…I don't know. We are acting like a couple. It's amazing what a few hours of foreplay and lip locking will do to two people. But seriously. Can you believe it? Tommy and I are a semi-acting couple. He is kissing me and flirting with me!

"Jude, get up and use the other bathroom to get ready for work!" I hear Tommy shout from his bathroom. I laugh. He knows me too well. Well since he knows me so good he should know that I'm not moving out of this bed until at least another five minutes. It's not that I'm tired; it's just that I don't feel like moving. I'm too busy thinking about him.

"And Jude I mean now not within the next five minutes!" Tommy shouts from the bathroom. I laugh. He really does know me too well. Although I guess that's a good thing. You should know the person you're having sex with really well, right? I know we're not having sex yet, but there's still a _yet_ in there.

"Fine, Tommy! I'm up." I say, still laying in the bed. "No you're not! Get up, Harrison, before I go in there." He shouts. I laugh and get out of the bed. "Happy?" I shout back. "Yes, now go take a shower and don't use all the hot water." He says. I smile. I honestly do love this. Waking up and looking at Tommy's cute face, flirting and kissing, and then getting dressed and going to work, still flirting. Yeah, that'd be the perfect life for me.

I enter the bathroom and go into the closet and pull out a towel. I might as well live here. I already know where everything is. I hear water running. Hmm Tommy must be in the shower. And here I am in another bathroom…next to a toilet. I smile widely as a walk over to the toilet and flush it. In less than four milliseconds I hear Tommy's yell through the walls. I bite my bottom lip to hold back my laughter.

That was my revenge from last night. We would have been able to have sex if he wasn't such a playboy and have such frequent partners. Last night was his fault, not mine. And he can't get mad because it was just a little harmless joke. Besides he was the one who made me get up. If he would have let me stay in bed for an extra five minutes that wouldn't have happened. I slip out of my jeans and take off my shirt.

Before I even have a chance to turn the shower on I hear Tommy open the bathroom door, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I bite my bottom lip again to hold my laughter. I mean he looks even cuter and more adorable with wet hair! God, his chest is glistening from the water. Jude keep your cool. This man never has a bad day. Shit. He has that mean look in his eye.

"Jude, that wasn't funny." He says. I accidentally let out some of the laughter that I had been holding in. I'm sorry but he doesn't know how cute he is when he is mad. I don't piss him off on purpose, but I sure don't mind when he is pissed. His pretty blue eyes stand out more and for some reason I love it when guys get serious looks on their faces. They look cuter to me.

"It's not funny!" He says. I continue to laugh. "Do you know what cold water does to a guy…and his body parts?" He asks. Oh, he has a point there. I forgot about that. No wonder he is so mad. I made Tommy Jr shrink. I guess if I was a guy I would be mad too. But I'm sorry. That was still so funny.

"I'm sorry." I say. He gives me one of his 'yeah right' looks. I just smile as innocently as I can. He shakes his head and walks out of the bathroom. I close the door and lean against it, giggling. He is so adorable and he doesn't know it. Well he knows he's cute…or sexy even, but he doesn't know how adorable he can be at times.

By the time I get out of the shower and go back into Tommy's room, fully dressed of course, I see him standing in front of his mirror. He was fully dressed, hair done, and was obviously prepared to go. Me on the other hand, I still had to dry my hair and put on make up. It's a good thing I brought a night bag full of necessities. Even though I thought I would only need it because of what was _supposed_ to happen. Yes, I am still bitter about that. But I'll move on.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asks. I smile and shake my head. "Have you seen my face?" I ask him. Now he can either say something smart eleck and get hit or he can just politely say something like "yeah you're pretty." I wonder which one he will choose. For his sake he better choose the ladder.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" He asks. Hmm that's good enough. It wasn't a compliment really but it saved him from getting hit. I roll my eyes. "I need to put make up on…and I need to dry my hair." I say. He gives me a weird look. "It'll dry in the car." He says. I shake my head. Is that how guys really dry their hair? I mean I have to do that sometimes when I'm rushing but guys never use hairdryers?

"I need a hair drier, Quincy." I say. He gives me another weird look. "I don't have one of those." He says. You have got to be kidding me! What sane person doesn't own a hairdryer?! "What?!" I ask. He laughs lightly. "Jude, I'm a guy. Guys don't own hairdryers. And if they do then you should question their sexuality." He says. Okay that might be true because Mason owns a hairdryer. Why, I do not know.

I sigh. "Okay, well then just give me a few minutes to put on my make up." I say. He nods his head and goes back to messing with his hair while looking in the mirror. I shake my head. He says you should question the sexuality of any guy who has a hairdryer but he's the one who spends at least 10 minutes on his hair a day. That's 8 minutes longer than Speed. And he actually looks in the mirror when he messes with it.

I walk into the bathroom and look into his mirror. I glance down and see three different gel bottles out on the basin. You have got to be kidding me. He puts three different types of gel in his hair each day? Maybe it's his sexuality I should start questioning. No, I take that back. I can still remember what the man can do with his hands…and tongue. And I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and say that since he is so famous and so many girls check him out and drool over him he has a image to upkeep.

Once I get done applying mascara and eyeliner and a little foundation I look in the mirror and try to do something with my hair. I can either put it up in a ponytail or I could just let get go. Either way, it's not going to look good. Oh well. It's just one day, besides what is wrong with me? I normally don't care what I look like. Oh yeah, that was before I starting making out Tommy Quincy as if I was his girlfriend.

I step into Tommy's room and see him impatiently sitting in the chair by his bed, bouncing his leg up and down. Aww he looks so cute when he's impatient. He has this little kiddish look to him. I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks. Because you are so cute and adorable and you don't even know it. "I don't know." I respond. He stands up. "Why do girls take so long?" He asks. "We have to look good for guys like you." I respond. He smiles. "Well in that case take as long as you need." He responds. I smile at him.

"I'm guessing you want to stop at Starbucks." He says. I smile and nod. He really does know me too well. He smiles. "It's a good thing I'm a speed racer." He says as he grabs his keys. "You know I could probably drive just as fast as you." I respond. It's true. It's been a long two and a half years since that whole birthday drive he gave me in the Viper.

"Yeah, but neither you or the innocent pedestrians would be alive to tell the story." He says. My jaw drops as I hit him. Hey, like I said, it has been a long two and a half years! I can drive really good now. And besides, I was a fresh sixteen year old, with the 23 year old guy that I was crushing on big time sitting right next to me. You wouldn't drive well either.

"I can drive, thank you very much." I say to him. He smiles mischievously. Something tells me I'm going to love his next comment. "Well I'll find out later…after I get the four packs of condoms." He says, still smiling. I smile widely. I knew I was going to love his comment. Yeah, hopefully nothing will go wrong tonight.

"You're right." I say with a smile. He puts on his sunglasses and smiles at me as he walks past me and out the room. I follow him downstairs and out the door. We get into his mustang and he smiles at me before starting the car and speeding down the street. I love him.

At G Major……

We walk into G Major, coffee cups in our hands, smiles on our faces. I smile at Saidie, who was too busy talking to one of the delivery boys to even notice me. Tommy glances at me and smiles and I return the smile before shaking my head. We continue to smile as we enter Studio 1, where we see Kwest sitting in his chair nodding his head to a new beat.

"Hey." Tommy says as he walks over his chair and sits down. Kwest looks up at me then looks at Tommy. "Whoa, you're both here at the same time? And holding the same Starbucks cups? And…dare I say it…smiling? What did I miss?" Kwest asks. He makes it seem like I'm not capable of smiling in the morning.

"Nothing." Tommy says. That's right, Tommy. Keep it vague. "Jude, you didn't crash your car on the way here because you were so tired did you?" Kwest asks. God and I thought Tommy was a smartass. No wonder why those two are friends. They're like a matured version of Bevis and Butthead sometimes…well Tommy's the mature version of it. Kwest, not so much.

"I didn't drive." I say to the smartass. Kwest turns his head towards Tommy. "You actually woke up early to drive her to work when she already has a car?" He asks. Tommy rolls his eyes. I can see he's already getting tired of Kwest and we have only been here for two minutes. He is asking a lot of questions this morning. He must have had too much caffeine.

"No, she…never mind. Is this the new mix?" Tommy says. Good job on watching what you say, Quincy. Something tells me that if he was to say "No, she was already at my house" it wouldn't blow over too well. Kwest moves his head from Tommy back to me. He continues this motion a few times before his eyes lights up and he gets one of those goofy Kwest looks.

"Wait, unless Jude spent the night at your house, T." He says. You have got to be kidding me? Why is it that when it comes to teasing me and Tommy Kwest can be the sharpest tool in the shed, but when it comes to common sense things he is as slow as a turtle? That doesn't add up.

"Yeah, Kwest you're right. Jude was at my house. We had so all night and only stopped 45 minutes ago. Didn't you notice her limping a few seconds ago?" Tommy says in a sarcastic voice. I guess that's another reason why they're friends. They know how to make up quick smart eleck comebacks.

"Actually yeah I did notice her walking differently." Kwest says as he turns to look at me. Jerk! I walk over and hit him on the back of the head. Tommy laughs and leans back in his chair. "Hey! I was just telling the truth!" Kwest says, holding his hand. Before I have a chance to say something to him, Saidie appears in the doorway.

"And where were you last night, little sister?" She says, half smiling and half smirking. "Huh?" I say. That's the first word that popped into my head. That was a little unexpected and everyone knows I don't work well under pressure. Well I do sometimes, but it takes me a minute to get it together. She just caught me off guard.

"Don't act your hair color, Jude. You didn't come home last night." Saidie says. "I bet she didn't." Kwest mumbles, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I hate him…and Saidie. And I hate Tommy also because he's not helping here! He's just sitting there lost in thought. Note to self: hit Tommy later for not helping me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saidie asks, stepping further into the studio. Kwest smirks and shrugs. "I don't know. Tommy and Jude came in at the same time. And Jude was li--" I hit Kwest on the back of the head before he has a chance to finish his sentence. Tommy looks up and laughs. Oh, now I have his attention. I turn to Saidie, whose eyes were kinda sparkling. Oh, God.

"Jude, can I have a word with you?" She asks. This isn't good. I glance at Tommy, who gives me an (adorable) I'm-sorry look. I roll my eyes. He could have helped earlier! That look isn't going to help…no matter how adorable it was. Saidie grabs my hand and literally drags me out of the studio.

"Spill. Now." She says once we get to the deserted front desk. I sigh as I jump on the counter. If she really thinks I'm going to tell her then she really needs to be on medication. She expects me to tell her what I did with her ex boyfriend? She really needs to be on pills.

"Nothing happened, Saidie. I just went over to his house because…I was bored." I say. Okay that was really lame. Why can't I lie good? I guess it's a good thing that I can't tell good lies, but sometimes I wish I did. Saidie smiles a little and shakes her head.

"I'm sure you did go over to his house because you were bored. And how did he cure your boredom?" She asks. She really wants me to give her details? Okay, if my little sister was dating my ex boyfriend I would not want details. I would probably have her on the ground right now and a good chunk of her hair in my hand.

"Why do you want to know Saidie?" I ask her. I really am curious. "I want to see if my sister would ever stab me in the back." She says. Ouch. That's a good guilt trip. But wait, why am I feeling guilty? This is the girl that dated him when everyone, including Georgia, could see the connection between me and Tommy!

"Nice choice of words." I mumble. She shrugs. "Well that's how it would feel." She says. I'm not going to feel guilty. "Well then you would know how I felt last summer when you and him went to Europe!" I say. Okay I didn't mean to sound pissed off but she is really getting me mad.

"He said he wanted to go!" Saidie defends herself. I roll my eyes. She must really think this blonde has sunk in or something. "You made the offer!" I say. By now we had gotten a few co-workers attention. I sigh and shake my head. You know I'm having a really good morning, but I think she is determined to ruin it.

"Saidie, I don't want to get in to this right now. I'm going to go do some work. It wouldn't hurt for you to do the same thing." I say before hopping off the counter and walking back to the studio. I stop by the doorway, hearing Kwest and Tommy's voice. No, I'm not being nosy, I just heard my name.

"T, you're going to tell me." Kwest says. Tommy shakes his head. "Nothing happened, man." He says as he moves a few buttons. "Whatever. You came in here with one of your I-got-laid smiles." Kwest says. Tommy looks at him.

"I can honestly say we didn't have sex." He says. Kwest smirks. "So what did happen? Something _had_ to happen." He says. Tommy shrugs. "Nothing. She just came over to relax. End of story." Tommy says. Aww he's not going to be a jerk and tell him everything.

"Whatever. Was whatever happened good?" Kwest asks. Tommy sighs. "Kwest, even if Jude and I did have sex, I wouldn't tell you." Tommy says. "Why not? You always tell me about all the girls you screwed." Kwest says. That jerk! Me and him need to have a conversation later about a girl's need to have their personal matters private.

"Well I'm not going to tell you about Jude and mines." Tommy says. Okay maybe he's not such a big jerk afterall. "Why not?" Kwest asks. See what I mean? He is quick when it comes to me and Tommy but when it's common sense matters he is slow. Really slow.

"Well for one, Jude would kill me and for two, it's none of your business, man." Tommy says. Exactly. I couldn't have said it better myself, Quincy. "Since when is your sex life none of my business? Actually, since when have you not offered to tell me? I mean usually you would have told me everything…in detail." Kwest says. He really is a jerk.

"I don't know. All I know is…I'm not going to tell you about Jude and I. Now get to work." Tommy says before putting his headphones on. See that's why I love him. I smile as I walk into the studio. Tommy looks at me and smiles, but doesn't take off his headphones. Kwest smirks at me. Tommy's smirk is cute, but Kwest's smirk is just annoying…no actually he is annoying…at times.

"Still smiling, eh?" He says. And this is one of those times. I roll my eyes and hit him on the back of the head again. "Ow! You know you are going to give me a concussion one of these days. I swear." Kwest says. Good then maybe he will actually realize when to shut up.

Just as I sit down Saidie reappears at the doorway. God I'm beginning to see the reason why I was happy when so many people kill their siblings. "Tom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Saidie asks. Tommy takes off his headphones. Wait, why does she need to talk to Tommy? She just doesn't stop.

"What?" Tommy asks. Saidie sighs impatiently. "I said can I talk to you for a minute?" She repeats. Tommy, say no. Please say no. "Okay." Tommy says as he stands up. Damn! Why didn't he say no! Oh, that's right. He's not capable of being telepathic. He winks at me before walking out the room with my evil sister. I guess that was his way of saying everything was going to be okay. I sigh and look at Kwest, who was looking at me, with that stupid smirk.

"What?" I ask him. He shakes his head, but leaves the smirk on his face. He scoots a little closer to me. O-k. "So, what happened last night?" He asks. I should have known that was coming. "Kwest, Tommy and I didn't do anything." I respond. That's just a half lie…we didn't really do anything except make out. You know if you really read between the lines he is asking if we had sex, which we didn't, so that's why my answer is a half lie.

"Come on. You two came in here smiling. And you have a little glow tint to your face. _Something_ happened last night." He says. I have a glow tint to my face? Really? I didn't notice that this morning when I looked in the mirror. I thought you only got the glow tint to your face whenever you actually loose your virginity.

"Nothing happened." I say to him. He smiles. "You had to think about that. Tell me something, did Tommy's hand just happen to slip down your pants?" Kwest asks. Did he seriously just ask that? My jaw drops and I hit him hard on the head. He laughs as he holds on to his head.

"I was just asking a question!" He says, still holding his head. I shake my head. He can be a asshole sometimes. "Well did you two happen to get into the pool or Jacuzzi last night?" He asks. I shake my head. Now that wasn't a lie. Although the pool and Jacuzzi is on my to do list. Yes, I have a where-I-want-to-have-sex list.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Kwest sighs. Wow, that only took him thirty minutes! "Finally you get it." I say. He laughs and shakes his head then turns his attention to the soundboard. So I have glow look to my face? No, that can't be true. If I did Saidie would have noticed. _I_ would have noticed.

Okay it has been over twenty minutes and Tommy still isn't back. Now I'm getting a little antsy. When Saidie wants information she will get it…any way she wants. And I do many any. I start to tap the led part of my pencil on my notebook. Technically speaking we aren't together, so if he does something with her I can't get mad. Wait what am I talking about?? I just spent the night with him, after some serious foreplay. He better not do anything with her!

"Jude!" Kwest says in annoyance. I look at him. Oh, I was still tapping my pencil. "Sorry." I say innocently. He shakes his head and goes back to mixing. I look up and see Saidie. "Where's Tommy?" I ask. She smiles. I hate that smile. "I don't know. That's sad you go crazy whenever he has been gone for only a few minutes." Saidie says. Jealousy. She should really get over it.

"Where did he go Saidie?" I ask. I really don't have the patience for her today, for some reason. Saidie shrugs. "I talked to him for five minutes then he walked away and mumbles something about a store." She says. I smile. Wow he didn't even last till the end of the day before he went to go get the condoms.

"Okay." I say. "Hey, are you going to be at home tonight?" Saidie asks. I look up at her. "I'm not sure…why?" I ask. She had a little too much hope in her voice when she asked me that. "Just wondering. I might have Kevin come over." She says. Kevin? Who the hell is Kevin? Last time I checked she was dating Derrick. Now it's Kevin? I swear I have the most promiscuous sister in all of Canada…then again I'm sort-of dating the most promiscuous guy in Canada.

"Fine, just keep your new flavor of the week out of my room." I say. She smiles. "Okay." She says before exiting. I sigh and shake my head just as Tommy appears in the studio, smiling. I give him a curious look. Why is he smiling? Buying condoms makes guys that happy? No, duh Jude. _Buying_ condoms don't make guys happy. The thought of _using_ the condoms makes them happy.

"Jude, Darius said he wanted to see you and me in his office." Tommy says, still smiling. Seeing Darius makes him happy? Wow my heart drops and I get nervous each time Darius tells me to see him in his office. In face I blame Darius for my lack of nails. And I also blame him for my nerve problems and my addiction to coffee.

"Okay…" I say as I stand up. Tommy smiles even wider and puts his hand on my lower back and walks in behind me as we walk out of the studio. He puts his hands on my hips and guides me in the opposite direction of Darius' office. Hmm I guess I should ask where we are going but I'll just stay quiet.

When we get to the end of a long hallway Tommy opens a closet door and gently pushes me in. He steps in, closing the door behind me. Okay maybe now would be a bad time to tell him that I'm a little clostiphobic and a little afraid of the dark. I feel his hands at my waist again, pulling me close to him. You know I think this might be a good remedy for my phobias.

I feel his lips on mine in less than two seconds. He walks backwards and stops when my back touches either the wall or door. He lifts me up, and I instinct fully wrap my legs around his body. Hmm loosing my virginity in a closet isn't sounding like a bad idea right now…………………

There is a long long long awaited update. I'm sorry. I didn't know it had been over a month since the last time I updated. I feel really bad. That's why I made this update 12 pages! I hope this makes up for it! please tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

After twenty minutes of tongue tricks and wet lips, Tommy removes his mouth from mine and connects it to my neck. My jaw, thankful for the break, closes a couple seconds before I bite my bottom lip and get hotter as he begins sucking the skin 2 inches from my ear lobe. I wrap my legs tighter around his body and run my fingers through his hair as he continues his sucking.

My shirt is wrinkled and turned a little and I successfully unbuttoned all but three buttons on Tommy's dress shirt. He had unbuttoned my pants and I had unbuckled his belt. Our hair had looked 10 times better before we entered this room. Am I complaining? Hell no. Have you ever made out with Tommy? No. You have no idea what this man is capable of…or his tongue, which by the way is swirling on my neck.

"T-t-Tommy you're really going to have to stop that." I say, breathless. That is my spot and really doesn't want to know what I will do if he continues do suck at it. His response at my request for him to stop was nibbling. I get that tingly feeling in my body and get hotter as I swallow hard.

You know this is honestly cruel and unusual punishment. He is making me hot right now only we are at work, in a closet, condom-less, so we have no way of actually having sex. But I can't tell him to stop again. Actually I don't think he would stop if I told him to. He didn't the first time.

His hand travels from my waist down to the crotch of my jeans. Tommy Quincy you are seriously trying to make me loose it. He knows exactly what he is doing: teasing. He opens his mouth wider and takes in even more of my skin, sucking harder. My heart rate speeds up and my blood pressure rises.

When he begins rubbing the crotch of my jeans I can't help but let out a small moan. You could barely hear it from me being out of breath. My temperature is so high that I feel sweat forming on my forehead. Why is he doing this to me? Not that I am complaining. Well I'm complaining about the fact that we can't actually have sex. Wait, why am I thinking at all? I should be concentrating on this, him.

He puts his two middle fingers right in my center and pushes through my jeans. I bite my lip hard. I'm pretty sure that right now my heart is beating at least 100 beats per minute. My fingers continue to run themselves through his silky hair. In some way I think that turns him on. But not as much as how he is turning me on right now.

He unzips my already unbuttoned pants and begins to pull them down. I unwrap my legs from around him, helping out. His mouth stays connected to mine as my pants get closer and closer to the ground. I unbutton the rest of his shirt and pull it off of him, my hands bracing his back.

He begins to pull my shirt up, finally taking his mouth from my neck, and I raise my arms up. Just as my shirt hits the ground Tommy's cell phone lights up and begins to ring. I blink a little, the bright light hurting my eyes, adjusted to the dark closet. He sighs. Is he really going to answer that? A phone call is more important than making out with me?

"It's Darius." He says. Okay, _that_ phone call is more important than this. That phone call could cost us our jobs if he didn't pick up. He flips open his phone as I search around the room for the shirt that had just been discarded from me. I realize that I had also lost an ear ring which was going to be even more difficult to find in the dark.

"Hey, D." I hear Tommy say as I continue my search. "Tommy where are you?" Darius' voice comes from the phone. Tommy clears his throat. He's thinking of a lie. My hand falls onto an article of clothing. I pick it up and stand up and try to determine whether it belongs to Tommy or me. When I feel the buttons I know that it's Tommy's.

"Jude and I are on the roof." Tommy says. I look at him and give him an that's-the-best-you-could-come-up-with look. He shrugs. I hold in my laughter. He cracks under Darius' pressure. It's so cute. It's like Darius is Tommy's dad and each time Tommy does something wrong he is afraid when he has to answer to Darius.

"That's where she gets her inspiration, D. She's writing a song right now." He says. Hmm that was a little better, but still not the best excuse he could have come up with. I return my attention to finding my shirt, which after a few more moments I found was all the way by the door.

"Well I need you two back in the studio a-sap." Darius says. "You got it." Tommy says before closing his phone. I smile at him, but doubt he can see me. You know if it's not Saidie or Kwest messing up a moment it's Darius. Why is everyone against me loosing my virginity and ruining my moments with Tommy? Well maybe because I'm not supposed to be having moments with Tommy. Oh well.

"You ready?" I ask him after I have my shirt back on and pants re-zipped. He grabs me by the waist. I've always noticed how strong and masculine his arms were. "I was ready for something else a few moments ago." He says into my ear. Yeah you're not the only one buddy.

"Well if someone buys their four packs of condoms maybe we can actually finish this tonight." I whisper back into his ear. You know I'm becoming a better and better flirt each day. I'm finally growing out of the shy stage I used to be in whenever Tommy would get two feet away from me. I still get weak in the knees whenever I feel his body heat or smell his cologne though. But hey this is Tommy we're talking about. You would too.

"I'm going to the store the second I get off of work." He replies before kissing me lightly on the lips. He breaks the kiss and turns around to open the door. Okay now all I have to do is get my heart rate back to normal and stop my hands from shaking and I'll be good. I don't know how Tommy can play things off so easily. Well probably because he was the one teasing me not the other way around.

When we get back to the studio we see Saidie and Kwest talking. Since when did they have conversations? I'm going to kill them both if they are talking about this morning. Actually it kind of seemed like they were flirting. Come on Saidie. As if you don't have every guy on your campus. She really needs to choose one guy and stick with him.

"Out of my seat." Tommy says as he hits Kwest on his shoulder. "Ow." Kwest says as he stands up and moves to the other chair. I look at Saidie, who was smirking at me. Why she is smirking at me I don't know. But I should be the one smirking because we just walked in on her and Kwest flirting.

"Jude, that's a very interesting red circle on your neck." Saidie says. Shit! My hand quickly moves to my neck and I glance at Tommy, who scratches and turns his head. Kwest immediately begins to smirk widely. Okay now would be a good time to come up with an excuse. Come on Jude, think of an excuse. Why am I drawing a blank?

"And Tommy, I can't help but love your missed buttoned shirt." She says. Tommy looks down at his shirt and sees that he did mess up. I can't wait till Saidie goes asleep tonight. When she wakes up in the morning and sees all of her pretty bleached blonde hair on the pillow next to her I bet she will regret doing this. Revenge is going to be sweet. I'm pretty sure Tommy will take care of Kwest, who is still smirking.

"I was wondering where you two disappeared to. I figured it was probably the bathroom or the back of Tommy's H2." Kwest says. You know what? Screw Tommy getting him back. _I'm_ going to find out where Kwest lives and I'm going to make sure he has the same hairy wake up that Saidie is going to have. Except I'm going to make sure Kwest's head is so bald and shiny that I can do my make up in it.

"Kwest if you want to ever get a date in this town within the next two weeks I would stop." Tommy says. Nice, Quincy. You are so cute when you have that serious look on your face. His eyes turn to a really pretty blue. Not that they aren't always a heart skipping blue.

"I already have a date tonight." Kwest says. Tommy smirks. "Do you plan on picking her up with a black eye and a broken arm?" He asks. I smile to myself. That's my Tommy. And yes I did say _my_ Tommy. I can say that he is mine in my thoughts. Although I'm pretty sure most of the other skanks he's dated or had one night stands with have said the same.

"T, I'm not the one who came back in here with messy hair, a barely buttoned shirt and a wrongly buckled belt." He says. I look at Tommy's jeans. I had missed the fact that he had bucked his belt the wrong way. Guess that's what happens when you get dressed in the dark. I glance at my shirt to make sure I had but it on the right way. Thankfully, I had.

"Hmm seeing that makes me wonder just how far you guys went." Saidie asks. You know I was going to leave with a few inches of hair, but now, since she said that, nevermind. I'm going to give her the worst haircut ever. She is going to have to wear hats for the next 2 months.

"Saidie, we have work to do. And last time I checked you worked here too, so go back to your desk." I say. Yeah that's right, I just told her what to do. "I think you forgot who the older sister was." She says. How could I forget? She has been reminding me for the past 17 years of my dramatic life.

"I don't care, Saidie. Leave." I say. She rolls her eyes and touches my hikkey as she exit the room. My hand goes to my neck and I think about how I'm going to hide it. I could try and put my hair over it but that won't work for long. Putting a band aid over it would make it all the more obvious. This sucks.

"You know normally Tommy leaves the hikkies in a different area than that." Kwest says, smirking widely. It's official. I hate him and Saidie both the same amount. Note to self: ask Tommy where Kwest lives so I can egg his house. Tommy sighs as he stands up. He hits Kwest on the back of the head. I love him.

"Out." Tommy says. Kwest turns his chair around to face him. "What?" He asks. Tommy points to the door. "I can do this song by myself. Why don't you go make a sandwich or flirt with Saidie for the next few hours." He says. I love it when he takes charge. He seems so…manly. Yeah that's the only word I could find.

"So you want me gone for three hours so you and Jude can…work? What exactly will you two be working on?" He asks. That's it. I run towards Kwest. Just as I am about to dive towards him Tommy grabs me by the waist. That doesn't stop me from swinging. I hate Kwest so much.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Kwest says as he jumps up. Tommy laughs as he loosens his grip on me. He looks at me, still smiling. What? I wasn't _really_ going to hit him. I was just…going to give him a hug; a nice breath-taking hug. Okay, so I was probably going to hit him like he was Saidie but oh well. Those jokes weren't funny. If they were about two other people they would have been funny. But since they were about me, it wasn't.

"Easy there, Rockstar." Tommy says. I smile a little. See all he has to say is three words that don't necessarily mean anything and I am no longer mad. Well most of the time it works that way. When he is the one I'm pissed off at that doesn't work. He needs to grovel for me to stop being mad. But let's not bring up the reasons why he makes me. I honestly don't think there are enough hours in the day anyways.

"I wasn't really going to hurt him…that bad." I say. He laughs and shakes his head as he sits down. I sit down in the chair right next to him and watch as he unbuckles his belt and tries to put it through the loops the right way. Mmm I never noticed how sexy Tommy's hands were. Those tattoos kind of make his hands look sexy. Maybe I'm saying that because I'm looking in between his legs a little.

I hear the door open and turn around to see Porsha. She looks at me then at Tommy, who just now was buckling his belt. Okay, so if I was to walk in and see this I would think the worst also. This isn't going to be good. I can tell because Porsha's smile turned into a angry line. Tommy looks up at her and realizes how the situation looks also. He always was kinda slow on things. But I still love him.

"So I guess this goes back to my whole bad timing thing." She says, her voice dripping of sarcasm. Yeah, this wasn't going to go too well at all. "It's seriously not what –" Porsha cuts him off. "—It looks like?" She finishes. Hmm something tells me she has heard those words before. Well she was married to Tommy so I figure she probably has heard that phrase one too many times. Hell even I have heard that phrase a couple times.

"It's hard to explain but we didn't do anything." He says. Is he nervous? Have you ever noticed that Tommy is like a big kid when he gets caught? He never knows what to say. When it isn't me he is getting caught by, it's kinda cute. But I find nothing cute about it when I'm the one catching him doing something wrong.

"Right, just like that hikkey on Jude's neck is probably hard to explain also?" Porsha asks. Why does everyone notice my hikkey so fast? I guess I would probably notice a hikkey on Tommy's neck or anyone's neck pretty quickly also but still. In a minute I'm going to have to go to the bathroom to figure out how to style my hair so that no one else can see it.

"Porsha, why did you come in here?" Tommy asks. Porsha rolls her eyes and looks at the clipboard she was holding. "Darius sent me in here to make sure you two were back in here making music. Now what kind of music you two are making is a question that I never want to be answered." She says before walking out.

"Why is everyone in this damn place a smartass?" I ask. Tommy smirks. "You know I actually would have let you kick her ass." He says. I laugh. Of course he would. No guy would ever pass up the chance to see a chick on chick fight. "I bet you would have." I say to him. He smiles.

"Of course I would have. That's girl on girl action with clothes. Not as good as X rated girl on girl action but it will do for the daytime hours." He says. He is such a pervert but for some reason, I still love him. I don't know how that is possible. Oh, right, he has a sexy voice, gorgeous eyes; a tone body, masculine forearms and hopefully a big…you know.

"You know that's the biggest rip off ever." I say. Tommy gives me a curious look. I'll leave out the part that it was completely adorable. "How do you figure?" He asks. I cross my legs and start to twirl my chair left and right.

"Guys get turned on when two girls kiss. They think it's the hottest thing in the world." I say. Tommy smiles and nods his head. "If both girls are hot enough." He adds. I roll my eyes. That doesn't surprise me. "Okay, if both girls are hot enough. But we girls don't get turned on by seeing two guys kiss. In fact it has the opposite effect. We want to see guys working out and playing football…not kissing each other. That's a rip off." I say.

He throws his head back and starts laughing. That's not funny. It really is a rip off. Guys damn near hop out of their seats when they see two girls make out but when we see two guys make out we automatically know their gay and off limits. Where is the fairness in that? After a couple more seconds of Tommy laughing I kick him. He looks at me and just smiles.

"I'm sorry the world isn't fair, Harrison." He says. Yeah I bet he is. "Sure you are. I bet if I was to look around your house I would find at least 5 pornos of girl on girl action." I respond. He laughs. I'm guessing that's his way of telling me I'm right. "Yeah and I bet if you look around Mason's house you would find 5 pornos of guy on guy action." He says.

My jaw drops and I am about to hit him when he stops smiling and shakes his head. Why did he…oh, he got mental images of what he just said. Ha ha Quincy, ha ha. "What's the matter, Tommy? Just get mental images?" I ask, smirking. He puts his hands over his face and nods his head. I laugh.

"Well you shouldn't have said that." I say. That's karma for you. "Yeah lets stop talking about guy on guy action and go back to girl on girl action." He says. You know it's my fault because I started this conversation. I think. Now he is never going to want to stop. That's what happens when you bring up sex around Quincy. You should expect at least 20 minutes of talking about it.

"No, how about we get to work." I say. He smiles. I should have rephrased that sentence. "Okay, I'm going to get to work on giving you a matching hikkey on your left side." He says, smiling. See, I told you I should have rephrased my sentence. Wait, he's not about to give me another one. I'm already having a hard time trying to hide this one. Actually this one hasn't even been on my neck for an hour. No way.

"I don't think so, Quincy." I say. He smirks. I know he's not going to give up without a fight. He never does. I really don't think I'm going to be able to stand him giving me another one. That's just not going to be possible. I almost lost it in the closet earlier and he knows that.

"Are you sure?" He asks, scooting closer to me. Oh God, here we go. Jude just keep your cool. Don't give in to him, no matter how much you want to. What the hell am I saying? That's on my to do list: have sex on the soundboard at G Major. But did I really mean my first time? I look at Tommy who is now smirking.

"You would have sex with me on this soundboard wouldn't you?" He asks. Can he read minds now? Maybe I had a look on my face that told him what I was thinking. Well who knew Tommy paid close attention to me and my facial expressions. You know I find out new things about each and every day. Most of them good, some bad.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Quincy." I reply. That's it, Jude. Play dumb. Not that he's going to buy it. Even I would buy it. Tommy is about to say something when the door opens. You know we really need to ask Darius about getting a lock on this door. And when he asks why I'll say its to keep people from distracting my work. Meaning in between the lines: it's to keep people from interrupting me and Tommy's flirting.

"Jude and Tom I need to talk to you." I turn around and see Darius in the door way. Speak of the devil. Hmm and the red shirt does fit him well. "What's up?" Tommy asks. I notice him checking his clothes to see if everything was in order. How cute. Wait, maybe I should be doing the same thing. Okay, I'm alright.

"Tonight I have to close up early. So be done by 8:30." He says. Since when does Darius close earlier? He MUST have a date. That can be the only reason. "Why are you closing early?" Tommy asks. Darius smiles. Yep it's defiantly a date. I knew it.

"Don't worry about it, T. Just be done by 8:30…no actually be done by 8:25 so I can close exactly at 8:30." He says before he leaves. I shake my head. Darius even gets dates but I can't find the right moment to loose my virginity. What are the odds of that? Tommy turns to me and smiles.

"He has a date." Tommy says. I smile. He is so cute when he's late on saying stuff. Honestly. "I figured that too, Quincy." I say. He smiles. We both get quiet. He looks as if he is contemplating something over in his head. It's probably something sexual. I swear sexual is his middle name. No, I take that back, _nympho_ is his middle name. Yeah, that's the perfect middle name for him.

"So I was thinking, Harrison." He begins. About sex? Yes I know. I am a physic. If he says he wants to see me and some random girl doing some girl on girl action I'm going to punch him. He smiles a little.

"Well I find it pathetic that Darius has a date tonight and I don't so how about after work me and you go on a date. Wherever you want." He says. Whoa, Tommy just asked me on a date. Just out of the blue like that. Whoa. This has to be a life changing moment right here. So does this mean he is trying to be my boyfriend? If we go on this date then that means we are dating? But there are two terms of dating. There is going out of dates but then there is relationship dating. Wait, stop analyzing this Jude and answer him.

"So you're only asking me on a date because Darius has one?" I ask, teasingly. He laughs. "No I'm asking you because I have nothing to do after work." He says. That jerk. "Well I guess since I don't have anything do after work either, I could stand to be in your presence for a few hours." I say. Smooth. I'm really getting better at this. He laughs again.

"Okay so you want to do dinner and a movie?" He asks. Hmm dinner with Quincy then being in a dark room. Hell yes. I would love spending every night of my life like that. Well after the movie in bed with Quincy would be a better ending. Hopefully that ending happens tonight.

"Sure." I say. I hope I'm not blushing and I hope I'm not smiling too much. Tommy smiles at me and nods his head. "Okay well lets get to work so we can get out of here." He says. I smile and nod my head. Yeah, right. Like I'm going to be able to concentrate after that conversation. Tommy and I have a date tonight.

When you think about it, we did things kind of backwards. Last night we almost had sex before even going on a date. That's just us I guess. We always do stuff the wrong way. Oh well. I wouldn't change it for the world

At 8:20…….

"Harrison for once you got something done early." Tommy says as he takes off his head phones. You know what if I would be offended by that comment if it wasn't true. But do you think I'm going to let him think it's true? Hell no.

"I resent that comment, Quincy." I say. He laughs. "You know I'm right, you just don't want to admit it." He says. No, that's not true at all. Okay, yes it is but again am I going to let him know he's right? No. Now I have successfully lasted 10 hours of anticipating this date. We need to go.

"Quincy, we can spend the next five minutes arguing about who is right or we can leave now to go on our date." I say. He smiles as he stands up. I knew that would get him to move. I wonder if he is as excited about this as I am. No, because he has gone on at least half a million dates. This is just a typical thing for him.

"You want me to pick you up at 9-ish that way you can have some time to shower and change?" He asks. Yeah that probably would be a good idea. "Yeah, that sounds good." I say. He smiles as he opens the door and lets me go out first. I smile at him and walk out, knowing his eyes are glued to my ass.

Okay it has been 45 minutes since Tommy dropped me off. I am just now applying my make up and have rearranged my hair 7 different times. I swear it was almost impossible to hide this damn hikkey but I succeeded. Now all I have to do is apply this eyeliner. Hopefully I won't stab my eye out. Right now my hands are shaking because I'm so nervous. But the bright side is…I am actually on time.

As I grab my purse I hear the doorbell. I look at the clock. 9:15, right on time. That's one thing I love and hate about him. He is always on time but that can be annoying because I'm a girl. I'm _never_ on time. Except for tonight. I open the door and smile when I see him in a black dressed shirt (properly buttoned) and blue jeans. He looked casual yet dressed up. His hair was…if this is possible…even more perfect than earlier. He smiles as he pulls a single red rose from behind his back. Aww that's so sweet!

"Thank you." I say, smiling. Tommy smiles back. "No problem. You ready to go?" He asks. Hell yes. I've been ready to go since you asked me on this date. Duh, Quincy. "Of course." I say. He smiles again and holds his arm out, telling me to go in front of him. I smile.

When we get to the car he opens the door for me and allows me to get in before closing it. Hmm he's being a real gentleman already. He really must want sum tonight. The question is: will I let him get it?...

Okay so there is the first update of this year and I personally find that sad because its already been a half year since 2007. I'm soo sorry. No sorry does describe how I feel for neglecting this fic. The update isn't even very long but that's because I am trying to update all fics within this week so I have to do short ones to have all the updates out. But trust me this will be updated again soon. I'm sorry again. please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
